Prince Charming
by simplyseverus32
Summary: Hinata always believed Naruto was her Prince Charming. However, when Sasuke Uchiha came into her life; things changed. Now she has to decide who her true Prince is. SASUHINA. COMPLETE!
1. Hinata Hyuuga

**Prince Charming**

Guys, this is my FIRST EVER fanfic so pleeeease read and review. Any offer of help is accepted, please give criticism so i can improve and all.

**Parings: **Sasuhina mainly, onesided-ish sasusaku and naruhina, kibaino.

**Note: **The characters in this fanfic aren't _really_ like they are in the anime. Sasuke's family is alive in this fanfic and they don't have ninja powers and all either.

**Disclaimer: **Much as I'd _like _to, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters ):

* * *

"_You know, Hinata, some day you will find an Aladdin too, and you'll fall in love with him"_

"_But that's so STUPID mum! I will __**never **__fall in love with a boy! Ewwwww!" five year old Hinata exclaimed to her mum._

"_Honey, that's what you think now, but as you grow older you will start to find boys attractive", her mum replied with a chuckle._

"_Yuck!" Hinata exclaimed at the thought of being attracted to boys. "I will __**never **__be attracted to a boy mum. Boys are DISGUSTING!"_

"_Oh c'mon they're not __**that **__disgusting now are they? What about your dad and your cousin Neji? I'm sure that when you grow up, you're going to find your Prince Charming and live happily ever after with him"_

"_Gross!" Hinata wrinkled her nose at the prospect of living forever with a boy. Her mum just chuckled again and tucked her into bed._

* * *

Hinata, now a 17 year old, smiled sadly as she placed the book, _Aladdin, _down. It had been six years since her mum's death and though she had gotten used to it, she still missed her mum a lot.

"Hinata, I'm coming in. Are you decent?" she heard a voice call from the door of her room.

"I'm always decent for you Neji" she called back

"Damn!" he said in a disappointed voice as he walked into the room.

Hinata gasped, "You pervert!" she cried as she threw a pillow at him. Neji smirked as he caught it and sat at the edge of her bed. "So, what brings you here?" she asked him.

"Well, your dad wanted me to remind you that school starts tomorrow so you should sleep early and all that crap."

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Is that all?" she asked in a bored voice, getting ready to go to bed.

"Yeah", he said

"Okay"

Neji walked out and closed the door behind him.

Hinata buried herself under her sheets. _School starts tomorrow, _she thought reluctantly and with a sigh turned off her lamp and tried to fall asleep.

Little did she know that tomorrow, the day which she dreaded, was actually going to be the first day she met her Prince Charming.

* * *

There it is! The next chapter is better, I just wanted to kinda introduce Hinata in this one. Pleeeease R&R!!

love, ash


	2. First meetings

**Prince Charming**

* * *

"He's cute!",

"Look at those eyes! They're soooo dreamy!"

"Back off, he's mine!"

Sasuke Uchiha smirked as he walked down the corridor. He had expected for this to happen, for girls to drool at the sight of him. After all, with his good looks and piles of money, what girl couldn't resist him? He decided to flirt with them a bit and gave a little wave to a blonde haired girl and her pink haired friend. The girls blushed and started giggling. This encouraged him even more and he gave another wave to a girl with short raven hair and white eyes. She, however, didn't seem to notice the wave or Sasuke. This surprised him. _Who is this girl?_ He thought, _How come she isn't ogling or even looking at me?_ This seemed to mystify Sasuke and made him want to know her even more. _Okay, goal for today: Find who Ms....Mysterious is_.

"Okay, class, be quite please", the homeroom teacher Kakashi Hatake said as the class gradually stopped their conversations. "This is our new student Sasuke Uchiha; I hope you guys will make him feel welcome".

Sasuke looked around and as he had expected, the girls were looking at him as if they were hypnotised and the boys as if they would like nothing better to do than to kill him. There was, however, one exception. Ms Mysterious was sitting in the back, and she wasn't staring at Sasuke, but, as he realised, at a blonde haired boy in the front. _Hmmm…so she likes him?_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the boy, _Pretty lame choice_. He was about to walk up and sit next to Ms Mysterious when the pink haired girl he had waved at called him.

"Hey Sasuke, come sit here!", Sasuke shrugged and took his seat next to her. "Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Ino Yamanaka and this is Kiba Inuzuka" she said as she gestured towards herself, the blonde haired girl from the morning and a boy with messy brown hair and triangular birthmarks on his cheeks.

_Shes a Haruno?, _Sasuke thought as he eyed Sakura. He had known a few members of the Haruno family as they did a lot of buisness with his. _She's...hot_, he thought as he looked at her long slender legs, small waist and pretty face. However, she wasn't very 'filling' in the chest. Ino, on the other hand, was. But, _She's taken, _he thought with dissapointment as he noticed her hand rested on Kiba's.

"Oi!, Sakura-chan! You forgot to introduce me!", the blonde haired boy who Ms Mysterious had been staring at cried.

"SHUT-UP Naruto!"

"Fine then, if you're not gonna introduce me, I'll introduce myself. I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI! The most AWESOME student in Konoha High and-"

"-Who's that?" Sasuke cut in, nodding towards Ms Mysterious.

"Oh her? She's Hinata Hyuuga," Sakura replied, and added "She's kinda...weird...she doesn't talk much".

_Hinata Hyuuga? , _Sasuke thought, _Interesting_.

* * *

_It is finally recess!_ Hinata thought. She didn't know _how _she had made it through _three periods_ without food! _Yes_!, she thought_, Chocolate cake! My most favourite food!_ Just when she was about to grab the last slice of cake, some _asshole_ pushed in front of her and grabbed _her_ piece of cake! She turned around furiously_, WHO IS THE DICKHEAD WHO TOOK MY CHOCOLATE CAKE!!_ She thought as she looked around_. Him!_ She thought as she looked at a boy with spiked up black hair_. Its...the Uchiha guy!_ She thought with surprise,_ Say, have i heard that name before? Uchiha?...Oh well...still have to show __**him**__ for taking __**my**__ cake!! _She hurriedly followed him but suddenly stopped when she saw who he was sitting with _N-Naruto-kun?_, she thought reluctantly, _I can't yell at Uchiha if Naruto-kun is there_!. With a sigh she walked off and had some mushy lime jelly alone.

* * *

"Uhmm...excuse me? Miss Kurenai? Could I go to the toilet?" Sasuke asked. His worst subject was science, and he would use any excuse to get out of it.

"Sure, just take a partner with you"

_A partner_?, Sasuke rolled his eyes_, How old does she think we are? Five?_ "Miss, I dont think that I'll need a...partner"

"Well I think that you _will_. Take Miss Hyuuga with you"

Sasuke shrugged "Okay".They walked down the corridor in silence for a while, then Sasuke decided to start a conversation. "So...you're name's Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata just gave a nod.

"You know...I don't actually have to go to the toilet. It's just an excuse"

"Oh"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Yeah, well...I don't talk to CHOCOLATE CAKE STEALERS!"

"Excuse me?"

"YOU...YOU...ASS, YOU TOOK THE LAST PIECE OF CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

"Uhmm...it's just cake!?"

Hinata couldn't believe what he had said "JUST CAKE??" she screeched "JUST CAKE??...I'LL SHOW YOU 'JUST CAKE'!!" she started to stomp back towards the classroom.

Puzzled, Sasuke stared at her stomping off. _Wow!, why is she getting so worked up about a slice of cake? _he wondered, but decided to apologise. There was something about her, perhaps her childlike behaviour or her oblivious-ness to him, that intrigued Sasuke.

"Uhmm...Hinata?", He said humbly, "I'm sorry about...taking your slice of cake, it won't happen again"

She turned around and smiled "Really?...well I'm sorry too, I overreacted a bit. It's just, when it comes to chocolate cake, I get...possessive"

"Great" he said, _This has got to be the weirdest conversation I've had_, he thought. Then, something in his mind clicked. "How about to make it up to you, I let you sit with me at lunch?"

Hinata raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me? What do you mean 'let you sit with me?'...god, your so cocky! Just because you're a little good looking doesn't mean that every girl is _dying _to sit with you!"

Sasuke was surprised, "What? No! I don't mean sit with me as in with _me_, but I'm sure you know that I sit with Naruto"

"A-and s-so?" Hinata said going deep red.

"Okay, I _know _you have a thing for him, so how about it? That way you forgive me and you get to talk with Naruto"

"Uhmmm...okay" Hinata said weakly. _Oh my god! _she thought _I'm going to sit with Naruto-kun at lunch! Oh no! what do I say to him? Noo! This is happening so soon!_

"Hinata...Hinata?...HINATA!" Sasuke cried waving a hand in front of her face. The girl had frozen still for a while now and he was starting to get a little annoyed. Although, _It did give me time to check her out _he thought and smirked. She had slender legs and a small hip, just like Sakura, except, _I can't see if she's got a good rack because of that stupid jacket!...I wonder... _He was just about to reach over and un-zip her jacket when-

"-What?...huh? Sasuke?" Hinata said dreamily.

"C'mon Hinata, lets go back to class" Sasuke said, inwardly dissapointed, but flashing her a smile.

"Y-yeah" Hinata said. It was the first time she had seen Sasuke smile and she had to admit; his smile was gorgeous. Of course, she had noticed his onyx eyes, perfect teeth and flawless skin, and not to mention his toned body. But, _Naruto-kun isn't so bad either _she thought and followed Sasuke back.

* * *

"Uh...Hinata, what are you doing here?" Sakura said in a falsely sweet voice, trying not to sound rude. For some reason Hinata seemed to think that _she_ could sit with them at lunch!

"I invited her to come sit with us" Sasuke said.

"Oh! Really? That's so _nice _of you Sasuke-kun! Isn't he just sooo nice Ino?"

"Wha-? huh? yeah" Ino agreed and went back to feeding Kiba.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto said in his hyperactive, loud voice "Nice lunch yeah? Oh, HI Hinata! Didn't notice you there!"

"H-hi N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said in a tiny voice, her face resembling a tomato. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura glared at Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, how about you sit here" Sasuke said as he patted on a spot next to Hinata.

"Okay" Naruto said, moving from his usual spot next to Sakura. Hinata Glared at Sasuke but he just mouthed 'you can thank me later' and gave her a wink. For some reason Hinata felt a small jolt in the pit of her stomach when Sasuke winked at her.

However, things didn't go as Sasuke planned. Hinata didn't say a word to Naruto, who lost interest in her and (much to his despair) started talking to Sasuke instead. _Can't she even flirt? _Sasuke thought eyeing the blushing Hyuuga.

* * *

_Finally, time to go home _Sasuke thought as he waited for his car to come. He looked around the schoolyard for Sakura or Ino, or just someone he could kill time with. Thats when he noticed Hinata was walking home alone. "HINATA!", he called. She turned around and looked at him and he beckoned her to come to where he was.

"What is it Sasuke?" she asked, puzzled.

"I just noticed, are you walking home alone?"

"Yeah, I walk home everyday. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for my chauffeur to come"

"Oh", Hinata said. _Well, either he's bullshitting or he's rich _she thought; and thats when she realised where she had heard his last name. _He's Fugaku Uchiha's son! Son of owner of the Uchiha Industries and heir to it!! And I yelled at him for taking my cake?! Oh my god! You IDIOT Hinata! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID SUCH AN IDIOTIC THING IDIOT! Okay, try and act normal now. Try NOT to look like an idiot again!_

"Hinata, Hinata!" Sasuke cried again, waving his hand in front of her. _Why does she keep doing that?_

"Wha-?"

"You keep going in a trance. Like you've been hypnotised or something"

"Trance? Hypnotised? Oh thats so FUNNY Sasuke! You're so HILARIOUS!" she cried laughing hysterically. _Great, now you've done it. Idiot._

"Uhmm...okay" Sasuke said wondering if the girl was okay in the mind. "Oh look, here comes my ride", he said as a black Mercedes pulled in front of him. His chauffeur came out of the front and held the door open for him. "Come, Hinata I'll drop you home".

"No thanks Sasuke, I'll walk home"

"Alone? In these dark streets? No, its not safe for someone as pretty as yourself to walk home alone"

Hinata blushed, "N-no really Sasuke I'm fine walking"

"Just get inside the car Hinata"

With a sigh, Hinata got into the car. She wasn't _really _disappointed about it though. She did have to walk a long way home, and getting driven _would_ be nice.

"So, you don't have a lot of friends at school do you?"

Hinata was surprised at this question, "Excuse me?"

"Well, its just…I don't see you with many people at school"

"You've only seen me for one day at school, which is also your first day at this school, Mr I-know-everything-about-everyone"

"Then, who are your friends?"

"Well, there's Tenten, who's a year older so she doesn't start till tomorrow, and there's also Temari, who's in our year but left this school last year."

"So, in short, you don't have any friends in your year at this school"

"Y-yeah" Hinata said, hurt.

"Then I'm your first ay?" Sasuke said flashing her his killer smile and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes," Hinata grabbed his arm, "And your like an _older brother _to me" she added as she threw his arm off her shoulder.

"Ouch"

Hinata smiled devilishly. "We're at my house" she said as the Mercedes pulled up. "Thanks for dropping me off Sasuke! See you tomorrow!"

"Hinata, wait," Sasuke said, taking out his mobile phone.

Hinata turned around, "What?"

"Since I'm your _friend _now, shouldn't I get your number?"

Hinata smiled. _Is he serious or flirting? _She couldn't decide so she just gave him her number.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! Bye!." Hinata felt another jolt in her stomach when Sasuke called her with the chan suffix but just shook it off. _What a day! _she thought as she walked back to her house.

* * *

That was it! Pleeeeease R&R

love, ash


	3. Collisions, baseball and Disney

****

Prince Charming

_

* * *

_

_Shit, shit, SHIT! I'm going to be LATE for class! _Hinata thought frantically, as she rushed down the corridor, _GODDAMN YOU NEJI! _This was all _his _fault, if Neji hadn't taken such a LONG time in the shower (god knows what he was doing in there for so long…) she would have been to school on time! _Okay, what class do I have? _She thought as she took out her timetable _Okay, english first, then PE then-_, WHAM! She ran straight into someone and they both fell onto the ground as her stuff scattered all around them. _Oh god! _Hinata thought in pain, _Just what I needed._ "I'm. I'm really sorry", she said with difficulty, for whoever she had ran into had landed on top of her. _God, why aren't they getting up? Don't they realise how **heavy **they are? _

"Oh, Hinata-chan, its you. Good morning", they said as Hinata saw Sasuke's face a few inches from hers.

_Wow, she's...beautiful, _he thought. She had soft, flawless skin and her eyes, which were so big, had such a warmth to them.

_What the hell, he's squashing me and he says GOOD MORNING?!_, Hinata thought, annoyed."Sasuke, I'm kinda dying here...I'd like it if you got up...please?" she replied weakly. Once again, even when Sasuke was on top of her, she couldn't help but notice how...perfect he looked. She could also smell his cologne, _Pretty sure it's Calvin Klein, _she thought, _My favourite. I hope Naruto-kun wears it too._

Sasuke smirked "We're in such an..awkwrard position aren't we Hinata-chan?" he whispered in her ear, his voice rough and husky "I'm sure you're wishing I was _Naruto _right now...'cos we sure can do a _lot _of things like this".

Hinata grew hot and felt another jolt in her stomach as he said this, and she was starting to get a strange feeling in her chest. She was just about to (try to) say a witty remark that would shut Sasuke up when the bell went.

Sasuke grinned, "Saved by the bell ay? Hinata-chan" he whispered again as he got up. He held out a hand to help her up.

Hinata ignored the hand and started picking her stuff up. Sasuke bent down and started helping her. "Here", he said, offering her her things.

"Thanks", she said blankly, "and next time, maybe you should _improve _your flirting skills" she added as she started walking towards class again.

Sasuke smirked and headed the other way, to his class. That's when he noticed an old book lying on the ground, _Maybe it's Hinata's, _he thought as he picked it up. It was a battered copy of _Aladdin_. Sasuke shrugged and took it with him, deciding to ask Hinata if it was hers later.

* * *

"Okay class, today we are going to play the youthful game of BASEBALL!!", the P.E teacher Guy said, "so ARE YOU GUYS REEEADY?"

He waited for the class to say something, however, the class was silent.

"I CAN'T HEEEAR YOU!"

Silence.

"I said...ARE YOU REEEADY??!"

Finally, some students, who wanted to actually start playing, muttered 'yes'.

"THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!!" he said and gave them a giant thumbs up. "NOW GO AND GET CHANGED!"

Sasuke was dumbfounded. _What the fuck?_ He turned to Sakura, "Is he-

"-Yes " she replied tiredly. The questions people asked after seing Guy for the first time were always the same: 'Is he retarted?', 'Does he always wear that?', 'Is he always like that?' she sighed.

"And does he-"

"-Yes "

_Wow, _Sasuke thought, as he shook his head and started walking towards the change rooms.

Hinata sighed as she un-zipped her baggy jacket. She hated the P.E uniform, it was so _tight _and the shorts were so _short, _she was sure a pervert must have designed it. Pervert. That word made her think of Sasuke; again. _Godammit, why do i keep thinking of him? _she wondered; ever since the...'incident' in the morning she couldn't stop thinking about him, the way his breath felt, his smell, his eyes, _stop! _she thought, _think about Naruto-kun **not **Sasuke!; NARUTO! _But, she still couldn't help wondering why she felt...different around Sasuke. Sure, other guys had tried making moves on her before, but she had never felt this weird, yet wonderful feeling in her chest, or any jolts in her stomach, when they had done it. But, with Sasuke; she did. She sighed. She wasn't very sure about these feelings, so she just decided to forget them. With another sigh she placed her folded clothes into her schoolbag and walked out of the change room.

"OKAAAAY CLASS! LETS PRACTICE OUR BASEBALL SKILLS!! PAIR UP WITH SOMEONE AND DO SOME YOUTHFUL THROWING AND CATCHING!!" Guy yelled maniacally after the whole class had changed and gathered outside.

Sasuke looked around, hoping that the dobe (his new nickname for Naruto) had already found someone to pair up with. But, to his despair, Naruto was heading for him. _Crap! _He thought, _I have to find a partner before the dobe reaches me! _Quickly he grabbed a random arm and pulled the person to him. "You're my partner" he said to them just as Naruto reached him.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna be partners?" Naruto asked brightly

"I already have one" Sasuke said, motioning to the random he had grabbed.

"Oh Hinata?" Naruto said, a glint in his eyes. _Hinata? I grabbed Hinata? _Sasuke thought happily as Naruto started to lean closer to him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I don't swing that way okay?!"

Naruto looked puzzled. "No! I don't swing that way either!" he cried, then he lowered his voice, "Just wanted to say, well done. Hinata usually avoids pairing up with guys in P.E" his voice had a mischievious touch as he added "'Cos the uniform actually shows off her body and I think she's scared we're all gonna try moves on her" he paused, watching Sakura and then said "But damn! she's got a great package. Just, well done man." he finished, patting Sasuke on the back.

For some reason, and he didn't know why, Sasuke felt angered at Naruto for saying this about Hinata. Especially when Naruto had commented on Hinata's figure, Sasuke had felt like tearing Naruto apart. _Why am I feeling like this? _he wondered. But just shook his head and turned to face Hinata. He had to take a deep breath at what he saw. The P.E uniform stuck to her body showing just how big her chest area was, and this joined with her slim waist, long legs, and petit figure made her body seem perfect. "Uhm...y-y-you wanna grab the gloves and the b-ball? I'll go find us a spot t-to uhm...p-p-practice" he managed to say to Hinata while his perverted mind was at work conjuring revealing images of her. He walked off.

Hinata grabbed the gloves and ball furiously. Everytime she wore her P.E uniform this happened! Guys just couldn't think straight when they saw her body. _God why are boys so horny_!? she thought angrily. This was why she _never _paired up with guys in P.E. They would be too busy looking at _her _rather than where they were throwing and she'd end up getting hit by a ball! _I swear to god you better not be thinking of any disgusting things that include me Uchiha_!, she thought as she walked over to where he was.

"So...uhm...you wanna go first, or should I?" Sasuke said, then inwardly winced. S_top saying dirty things! Or you won't be able to concentrate at all!_

"I'll go", Hinata said, passing Sasuke a glove and walking a few metres away from him. She threw the ball at him, but he didn't seem to notice it until it fell.

"Wha-?" Sasuke said as he heard the ball land. "Oh" he realised he hadn't caught the ball and picked it up_. Stop thinking perverted things_! He said to himself as he got ready to throw it back. Just as he was about to throw it his eyes caught her chest area_. Oh no,_ he thought as he threw the ball without aiming, and he felt a certain feeling below the pants.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. He had first of all, not noticed her throw the ball to him, and then made her walk for soo long because he threw the ball about a yard away from her!_ It's time for revenge_! she thought furiously_, Take THIS Uchiha!_ She threw the ball back at him with all her might, aiming for his head. THAT should teach him for having perverted thoughts about her!

Sasuke was standing there, dreaming perverted day dreams about Hinata, so he didn't notice a ball coming at him full-speed until- WHAM! it hit him on his forehead. The last thing he remembered was the blue sky and the sun- then everything went black as he hit the ground with a thud.

Hinata watched with satisfaction as Sasuke got hit by her ball, then fell to the ground. _That should teach him, _she thought as she walked towards him, "So, finished thinking horny things about me?" she said as she crouched down. However, Sasuke didn't react to what she said, in fact; he wasn't moving at all. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, she gave him a little shake, hoping to god he would get up; but he didn't. _SHIT!, _she thought, _oh my god! I've killed him!! shit! what do I do??! _" MR GUUY!" she cried "MR GUY I THINK THERE'S A DEAD STUDENT HERE!!"

Guy rushed to where she was, "What...did you just say _dead _student??"

"LOOK AT HIM SIR!!", she cried forcefully.

Guy crouched down to where Sasuke was lying, and checked his pulse. It was going fine_. Whats she going on about_? he thought looking at Hinata, who seemed to be muttering to herself and walking up and back. "Hinata?, Sasuke here is fine. He just seems to be unconcious. He's not...dead" Guy said, giving Hinata a thumbs up.

"Oh...thank god!", she said relieved.

"Okaay, class I am going to take Sasuke to the sick bay. Now until i come back I want you all playing a youthful game of baseball!" He said and carried Sasuke, bridal style, and headed for the sickbay.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, and blinked a few times. _Where am I? _he thought, puzzled. He seemed to be lying down in a random room. Then he saw some first aid posters on the walls, and he remembered the baseball and falling. _So..I'm in the sickbay _he thought. He heard a lot of students in the corridoor outside, _Must be lunchtime or something. _Then he saw the door knob turn as Hinata came in, carrying a container.

"Hey", she said meekly. "How long have you been up?"

"Just woke up about five minutes ago. How long have I been here?"

"You missed out on third and fourth periods"

"Oh"

"Sasuke...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for the ball to hit you." _More like hit you that HARD._

"Nah, it's okay...I should've been concentrating. It was just an accident."

"Y-yeah, just an accident_" Gosh, I'm such a bullshitter_.

"Besides, I got to miss out on double science. So, its all good." he said smiling.

Hinata smiled back. "Yeah", then she remembered something, "Oh yeah, I got you some lunch" she gave him the container. "Anyways, I gotta go or else I'll be missed. You know, places to go, people to see." and she gave him another smile and walked out.

Sasuke grinned as she walked out. There was something so...likeable about her, it was like she carried an aura of cheerfulness around her. He shook his head and opened the box and started eating.

* * *

_Dammit, where are you Neji?! _Hinata thought, annoyed. Usually she walked home with Neji, but for some reason he had decided not to meet her today! _Ugh, thats it_! she thought, took out her mobile and called him. It rang for a while then Neji picked up.

"Hey, Hinata...wats up?"

"Whats up?! Me waiting here for you is up! Where the hell are you?!"

"Oh crap! I forgot to tell you...I'm walking...uhmm..uh...whatsherface home today"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You're walking home some girl who's name you don't even know?"

"I know her name! I've just...forgotten. Anyways, sorry, I guess you're walking home alone today as well. See you at home."

"Okay", she hung up_. God, so typical of Neji_, she thought,_ he's such a flirt! Like...Sasuke. Oh no! _she thought, _Not Sasuke...again! ugh...stop thinking about him Hinata! _As if her thought's had come to life, Sasuke came in front of her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan...walking home again?"

"Yeah hallucination, now if you don't mind I'd like you to turn to _Naruto_" she said, thinking that this image of Sasuke was created by her mind.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded, _did she just call me hallucination? _"Uhmm...okay...well...I was just wondering if you wanted company walking home?"

"Uhmm...okay...sure" Hinata said in a high-pitched voice. _That was **actual **Sasuke!, _she realised as she saw the giant bandage on his forehead,_ Shit! I fucking called him a hallucination...and said turn into Naruto!? Oh god...why do I keep doing this?!_

"Okay, one sec, just gotta make a call", Sasuke said and walked away. "Hey, Deidara?", he said to his chauffeur, "Uhmm...you know that girl's house you drove to yesterday? Can you park there? But_ don't_ let yourself get seen; just hide. I'll call you when you can come out, okay? Thanks" And he walked back to where she was. "So, lets go?"

She eyed him suspiciously, "Where's your chauffeur? How come you're walking home?"

"I dunno, I feel like walking today."

"Really? the GREAT Sasuke Uchiha is _walking home_?"

"Yes"

Hinata sighed, she knew there was something fishy about Sasuke wanting to walk home all of a sudden, but decided to just let it go. "Okay then", she said.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, then Sasuke remembered the book he had found. "Oh yeah" he said as he took it out of his bag, "is this yours Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked at it, "Yes! Where did you find it?", she asked puzzled, she didn't even realise she had lost it!

"Oh this morning, I picked it up in the corridoor. You must have dropped it when we...collided"

"Oh" she said as she took it from him, "well thanks, it's really important to me; it was my mum's"

"_Was _your mums'?"

"Yeah", she said looking up at him, "My mum died when I was 11."

"Oh, that must have been hard for you. I can't imagine my mum dying; I'd probably die if she did"

Hinata looked at Sasuke puzzled, he didn't apologise for mentioning her mum, like people usually did. She liked that about him, that (usually) he didn't act so typical. She smiled, "Yeah, I used to think that too. But, you just feel really hurt at first. Then, with time, you get used to it."

"And you carry something around to remember them by?"

Hinata thought for a second, "yeah" she said, cocking her head to one side.

"So, your mum liked Aladdin?"

"I dunno, but she used to read it to me every night, so I think she did"

"Oh god, every night? You had to hear Aladdin _every night_?", Sasuke asked; shocked. "I feel so sorry for you!"

"_What? _I _love _Aladdin! C'mon...you _must _like it! It's so good!"

"Well...the books okay...but the movie? hell no! It's horrible!"

"I can't believe you think that! The movie is even better than the book! I _adore _Disney movies!"

"Disney ruined it Hinata! They put a song every god damn second! Like, they just _can't _go on with the story!"

"But the songs are soo good! Especially _A Whole New World!"_

Sasuke snorted, "Whatever you say". Suddenly, Hinata stopped walking, a glint in her eyes. "Hinata-chan?" he asked, also stopping.

"Lets re-enact it Sasuke!"

"Re-enact what?", he asked, a little alarmed and a little puzzled.

"_A Whole New World_! You-"

"-What?! No! I'm not _re-enacting _it Hinata!"

"C'mon", she said giving him puppy eyes. "You be Aladdin and I'll be Jasmine!"

"No!"

"Aw, You wanna be Jasmine then? Okay, I'll be Aladdin!"

"No I dont _want to be Jasmine! _I don't even know wha-"

"I can show you the world", she started singing as they walked.

"Hinata, what the-"

"Shining shimmering splendid"

"Hinata, seriously I _hate _that-"

She stopped infront of him, a mischeivious look in her eyes, "Tell me _princess _now when did you last let your heart decide?"

Sasuke shook his head, but couldn't help grinning. _This girl is crazy, _he thought, amused. "You're mental Hinata"

"I can open your eyes"

"MENTAL!"

* * *

"Hello, Deidara?", Sasuke said. "You can come out now"

Hinata had spent most of the time they walked home reciting Disney songs. He smiled as he thought about her. He had never met anyone like her, she was so playful, so mischeivous, so unpredictable. And her body, he smirked, she probably had one of the best bodies he had seen. Not to mention how beautiful she was. He sighed as the Mercedes came out from where it was hiding and Deidara opened the door.

For some reason Deidara kept staring at Sasuke. "What?" he cried, annoyed. Deidara just shook his head. _He usually tells me to wait for him outside a girl's house if he's going to sleep with the girl_, Deidara thought_, But I didn't even see him going into her house. _

_Actually going through all this trouble just to walk a girl home? I think Sasuke is finally falling in love,_ He thought with a smile as he pulled the handbreak and started driving back home.

* * *

There it was! I hope you guys like it! I kinda rushed it, I think I might be going a bit fast with the story? Am I rushing them falling in love too much? I think I should re-write this chapter... Gonna try make the next one not too progressive.

and..THANK-YOU La Mariposa3795, Ayesha Raees, tytychan4, HeartBrokenHinata, Emmeline Creazil and pinksapphire08 for your reviews!! They made me wanna keep on writing (:

and I agree, Sasuke and Hinata do seem OCC-ed ...I'm gonna try and make them seem less and i LOVEE sasuhina too! They're like...made for each other! xD

love, ash


	4. Revelations

**Prince Charming**

**Note: **The last chapter was supposed to be set on a Friday, I kinda forgot to write it --' . But I just thought I should say that so it makes sense why _this_ ones set on a Saturday x]. Oh, and I kinda killed off Hanabi in this fic, cos she's really annoying and little (:

* * *

'BRIIING!', the alarm went off. Hinata groaned. _Dammit, why didn't I turn it off yesterday?! _She thought as she felt around for it, and pressed the snooze button. She sighed happily and went back to sleep. It was finally Saturday, and she was going to let _nothing_ stop her from sleeping in. That was until Neji came into her room.

"Hinata, Get up", he said shaking her gently.

Hinata decided to ignore him and rolled over to the other side, her back facing him.

"Hinata! Get up!", he said again, shaking her a little harder this time.

"Mmm!….Go away Neji!" she murmured, burying herself under her sheets.

Neji whisked the sheets off her. "C'mon Hinata! Your dad wants us to meet him in the living room."

She groaned again and slowly sat up. "You go first, I'll meet you there."_ Why does father want to talk to us so early?, _she thought, annoyed as she put on her slippers and pulled a jacket over her shoulders, _Can't it wait till later?? _Resentfully she trudged through the hallway and into the living room. "Good morning, Father." She said as she bowed to him.

"Good morning Hinata. Please take a seat", Hiashi said as Hinata grabbed a chair and sat on it. "I have called you and Neji here this morning to inform you that I will be leaving today to tend to your grandmother, who has fallen very ill."

"Oh," Hinata said, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, it just seems to be an infection of some sort, but until you're grandmother gets better, I'll have to look after her."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two or three weeks, depending on how quickly your grandmother gets better. Till then, I'm trusting you, Neji, to look after Hinata." He said looking at Neji.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine with me," Neji assured Hiashi.

"Good, and don't let me down.", he stood up "I'm going to go and pack now. Hinata, make some breakfast." [a/n I dunno if that's how Hiashi talks? Kinda makes him sound like a robot =s]

"Okay, father" Hinata said, inwardly sighing as she went into the kitchen and got some eggs out of the fridge. _And there goes my great sleep-in_.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her mansion; Sakura was just getting up. The phones around the house rang. Thinking that it was her mum telling her to get up as usual, Sakura picked up the phone in her room.

"Hello, Mrs Haruno? this is Mikoto Uchiha", the caller said [a/n I have _no _idea what Sakura's mom's name is...anyone know?]

_Oh, It's Sasuke's mom_, Sakura thought. Ever since Sasuke's family had moved to Konoha, his and Sakura's mums had been talking non-stop. They were friends in high school, apparently.

"Oh, hey Mikoto!" she heard her mum reply, _Look's like mum picked up too_. Sakura was just about to hang up when she heard Mikoto say;

"I've been thinking about what you said about Sasuke and Sakura last night. And I think that an engagement between them is perfect. Sasuke _does _seem to be showing interest in Sakura; he told me quite a lot when I asked him about her last night."

"Yeah. That's what I had been thinking. But it still seems quite soon doesn't it? Should we tell them or should we wait till they fall in love themselves?"

"I think we should wait. I mean, we can't be sure how they'll react since they don't really know each other yet. Once they get to know each other better, I guess we tell them."

"Yeah. Good idea. Anyways, how's things at home? Setteled in yet?"

Sakura hung up the phone. She couldn't believe what she had heard. _Sasuke and me...engaged?,_ She thought in surprise,_ OH MY GOD!! THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT COULD HAVE EVER HAPPEND!_, ever since she had first seen Sasuke she had fallen in love with him (Okay...maybe not_ love_ love...but 'like' love ). However, she had been getting worried; though her and Sasuke were friends, he never seemed to be very interested in her. But, _Sasuke's mum said he seems to like me! "_YESSSS!", she cried and puched a fist up in the air. She couldn't believe it; she was going to marry Sasuke!

* * *

--Sunday--

Hinata sighed. She was _so_ bored!It was a Sunday afternoon; Neji had gone on a date and she was the only one home. _Hmm..maybe I should call Temari,_ she thought and took out her phone. _Yeah, I'll call her. Besides I promised I'd keep her up-to-date with stuff. I should tell her about how great Naruto-kun has become_ she thought happily, _and...about Sasuke _she added as an after thought. _I should probably call Tenten as well. _She pressed the 3-way button.

* * *

Sakura sighed. _Thats it! I'm gonna call her! _She had been pondering whether to tell Ino about the engagement or not, and finally decided to tell her. She took out her phone and dialled Ino's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sakura"

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"Yeah, fine." _Should I just tell her like that?, _she wondered, _Nah, I'll ask her what she thinks of Sasuke first_. "So," she said, trying to sound casual, "What do you think about Sasuke Uchiha?"

Ino sighed. "Haven't we been through this before? He's probably the hottest and richest guy in Konoha High and he seems kinda nice too"

"No...I mean...me and him?"

Ino was silent for a moment. "I dunno. You guys would make a good couple. But... he hangs around the Hyuuga girl a lot"

_Hinata?!_, Sakura thought, surprised. "Really?"

"Y-yeah" Ino said, she sounded a little reluctant. "I think he likes her"

"Oh", Sakura said. Jealousy and suprise was building up inside her. "Ino? I gotta go", she lied.

"Aww. Bye!"

"Yeah, see you tommorow" She hung up the phone.

She flopped down onto her bed. _Sasuke and Hinata?_. She had never considered Hinata as being her competition with Sasuke. Heck, she didn't even think Sasuke would notice her! And Hinata? She was head-over-heels for Naruto! Could she possibly fall for Sasuke? Sakura didn't want to take any chances. So, if what Ino was saying _was _true, she knew that she would have to win Sasuke over before Hinata did.

_Think you can take my Sasuke-kun Hinata? _she thought fiercely, _I'll show you he's MINE and no-one elses!_

* * *

"Ugh, Hinata _pleeease, _Could you stop talking about Naruto?! Just for a _second_?"

Hinata was surprised, "What do you mean Temari? I haven't been talking about Naruto for _that _long have I?"

"Oh _no_", Tenten said, sarcastically, "You haven't been talking about him for aages! No way!"

Hinata sighed "Okay fine. Lets talk about something you guys wanna talk about"

"Awesome... I wanna talk more about this Sasuke guy" Temari said.

"Agreed!" Tenten cried.

"Ugh...how did I just _know _you guys were gonna say that?" Hinata said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry to break it to you...but this Sasuke guy sounds _much _hotter than Naruto"

Hinata was shocked at this, "How could you say that Temari?! You havn't even seen Sasuke!"

" Okay fine, tell me Hinata, _is _he good-looking?"

"Okay, maybe a _little_, but not as good as Na-"

"I'm asking the wrong person! Tenten? Is he good-looking?"

"To _die for_. I swear if he wasn't younger than me, I'd probably go for him myself"

Hinata could just imagine Temari smirking as she said "thought so".

"Okay, that was great. We had fun talking about Sasuke. Now lets talk about something else" Hinata said

"Oh _hell no!_" Tenten said, "Hinata, I see you with Sasuke all the time...is there something you should tell us?"

"_What?" _Hinata said, shocked. "There is _nothing _going on between me and Sasuke! We're just friends!"

"Oh...thats what they all say..."

"_Temari!"_

"Okay, okay...we're just joking! touchy subject I see..."

"Yes, I think that too Temari. You know...I'm not sure who Hinata _actually _likes; Naruto or Sasuke?"

"_You guys! _Of course I like Naruto! I don't even know Sasuke!"

"And yet you've talked to him more in two days than you have to Naruto in your whole life" Temari stated

"_What?! _That is so _not _true"

"Whatever you say, Hinata. I think that you don't _like _Naruto; you stalk him" Tenten said

"Oh, and you can talk? What about you _stalking _my cousin? Maybe I should tell Neji..."

"_You wouldn't!"_

"Okay guys! Calm down. I have a solution for this. It's simple."

"Okay tell us Temari" Hinata said

"You tell Naruto you like him. If he likes you back; you guys go out. If he doesn't...well then at least you won't be wasting your time liking someone who doesn't like you back."

"W-what? I can't do that! I mean...what if Naruto says no?!"

Temari and Tenten sighed in unison. "Hinata, you've liked Naruto for ages; its about time you told him" Temari said

"I-I can't!"

"Yes you can Hinata. Just be confident. Act the way you act around us with Naruto. The worst he can do is say he doesn't like you. And if he says that, it's obvious he doesn't deserve you. But think about it. If he likes you, you guys will finally be going out!" Tenten said.

"I dunno guys...how?"

"Don't worry Hinata, just take a deep breath and tell him" Temari assured her

"And I'll be there if you need as well" Tenten said.

Hinata sighed. "I gotta go guys. Neji's calling me for dinner. Good night! Love yous!" She hung up the phone.

* * *

Hinata rolled over to the other side again. She just couldn't fall asleep. _I can't believe I'm telling Naruto I like him! Please say you like me back Naruto! Pleeease!_

* * *

hehe...decided to add some drama. Hope you guys liked it! There will be more Sasuhina in next chappie

Thanks for your reviews and pleeeease keep them coming!

love, ash


	5. Confessions and schemes?

**Prince Charming**

* * *

Hinata walked into school. With a deep breath she looked around for Naruto. She wanted to just run away, to not go through with this, but Tenten was hiding behind the water fountain; if Hinata tried to run away, she knew that Tenten would _make _her confess. But, in a way, she knew that Tenten and Temari were right; How long was she going to keep having a secret crush on Naruto? Naruto was obviously too clueless to ever figure it out so she would have to confess anyways. Or thats what she told herself, as she spotted Naruto and headed towards him_. Please say you like me back_, Hinata kept thinking as she got closer to Naruto. It would be so awesome if she was Naruto's girlfirend! She smiled at that thought.

"Uh...N-Naruto-kun? c-can I talk to you for a m-moment?" she asked tentaviely as she reached him. Naruto turned around.

"What? Hinata? Uhmm...sure what is it?"

Hinata stood staring at him for a minute, then shook her head quickly "N-no I mean, in p-private?", she asked him in a tiny voice.

"In private? Uh..okay!"

Hinata gave a weak smile as she led him into an empty classroom.

"So...what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Uhmm...I j-just wanted to t-tell you that I..."

_Okay, you can do this Hinata...say it! _

"I..."

_thats the way! _

"I l-like"

_Yeah! Now just say you! _

"I l-like y-..."

_C'mon Hinata, SAY IT! _

"I like y-you..gi oh!"

_Yu-gi-oh?! What the fuck?!_

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? You like Yu-gi-oh? SO DO I! Isn't it just AWESOME?! I love Joey!!"

Hinata forced a smile "Uh...y-yeah! Joey's g-great!" She didn't know who the hell Joey was, but as long as Naruto really did buy that she wanted to talk to him alone just to tell him she liked Yu-gi-oh, she would go along with anything.

"Who's your favourite??!" Naruto asked, he was getting so excited. He hadn't met anyone else who liked Yu-gi-oh, but now that Hinata did...he had someone to talk about it with!

"Uh...y-you know...t-the...uh...m-main character" Hinata said. _Main character? That was the best I can come up with? Ugh god...Naruto is going to figure this out!_

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "You mean Yugi?"

"Yes! y-yes, Yugi!" she cried_. _She took a deep breath, desperate to get out of the classroom before she could say another stupid thing. "W-we should be g-getting b-back, or else we'll b-be l-late."

"Yeah", Naruto said and he turned around and began to walk out.

For some reason, as Naruto turned around, Hinata felt a wave of dissapointment run over her. Though she was petrified at confessing, she had also been wondering what Naruto would say. What if they could have been something? Hinata sighed. _Maybe I could try once more..._

"N-Naruto?"

He turned around to face her.

"I...I...ilikeyou!" she said in one breath. _Oh my god!! I said it! I actually said it! I can't believe it! I confessed to Naruto!_

Naruto looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

Hinata sighed. Was she going to have to say it again? She took a deep breath. "I......like you" She said, with a bit more confidence this time, because she had already said it before.

Naruto was silent.

Slowly, Hinata looked up from the ground to his face, hoping to god he would say he liked her back.

* * *

Sasuke walked into class, only to have Sakura fling her arms around him. What was up with her? First, she wouldn't stop texting him...and now this? Not to mention how his mum kept bugging him about her. Mikoto had annoyed him so much; asking him about Sakura, that he had finally made up crap to shut her up. There was definately something up, but he would figure that out later. He looked around for Hinata, desperate to get away from Sakura.

"Uh...Sakura...I need...personal space" he said, and threw her arms off him. He couldn't find Hinata, where was she? He took a seat alone, in front of the dobe. "Hey, where's Hinata?" He asked Naruto.

"Uh..."

"What?"

"Hinata...she said...she likes me!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _What?! She confessed?!, _"Well...what did you say?" he asked. For some weird reason he found himself hoping that Naruto had rejected her.

"Well...you know I have a thing for Sakura...so I told her that I didn't like her back. But can you believe it? She _actually_ liked me. I mean...thats so...suprising. I never saw that coming!"

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously, was he for real? Was he really that thick-headed that he didn't notice Hinata looking at him all those times or the fact that she blushed and stuttured when she was around him? But, it seemed that Naruto was actually genuinely surprised_. Wow_, he thought, bewildered_, what a baka_.

"She kinda ran away after I told her..." Naruto said, his voice had a touch of guilt to it.

"Where'd she go?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno...somewhere? She just ran"

Sasuke sighed. "Make an excuse for me if Mr Kakshi asks" He got up and walked out of the room_. Now where would you run to if your all time crush rejected you, Hinata_? he thought, making a mental list of all the possible places.

* * *

Hinata wiped her already red and puffy eyes. Dammit, _why _did she ever think that Naruto could possibly like her? _Of course _he liked Sakura! Everybody knew that! And yet..._I thought I stood a chance..._she thought, as more tears threatened to overcome her. This was all so _stupid! _Why did she listen to Temari and Tenten, why didn't she just keep her damn mouth shut?! She should've just said nothing after the whole Yu-gi-oh thing! But _no! _She just _had_ to go and confess!

She froze as she heard footsteps behind her.

"You know, you should really be in class. I'm kinda a loner without you there"

"What do you want Sasuke?!" she said, trying to keep her voice even. She didn't know if Sasuke knew, but she didn't want to cry in front of him.

He sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "So he said he doesn't like you. Who cares? He's a baka anyways; you can do so much better"

Hinata sighed as more tears came down her face. "B-but...I just wish that just f-for once he'd l-look at me...", she said between sobs, "w-why did he reject me Sasuke? It's c-cos I'm u-ugly and f-fat isn't it?"

Sasuke sighed. "You're not fat and you're not ugly...Naruto's just...a dickhead...he doesn't realise what he's missing out on. Hinata-chan...you're beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as Sakura..."

"No"

Hinata felt a lump rising in her throat.

"You're more beautiful than Sakura, Hinata-chan"

Hinata smiled sadly as more tears fell. "Thanks, Sasuke" she whispered as she leant her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke turned her head to face him, and he placed a hand gently on her chin; forcing her to look at him. "I'm not just saying that to make you feel better", he said seriously, looking into her eyes. _She's still so beautiful; even when she's crying. _,he thought, but he didn't like seeing her cry; and he hated Naruto for doing this to her. "You are beautiful, thats true. But you're funny too, you're kinda crazy, actually make that _really _crazy and you say the _weirdest _things sometimes-"

Hinata pouted. "Are you complimenting me or insulting me?"

Sasuke grinned. "Sorry...it's just...what I'm trying to say is, you're not just beautiful on the outside...but on the inside too. Any guy who can't see that is a baka and doesn't deserve you"

Hinata didn't know Sasuke could be so _nice_. She pulled him into a bear hug, burying her head into his chest. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach as she hugged him. They stayed embraced for a while. Then Hinata gently pulled out. "You changed your cologne!" she said in an accusing voice.

"Yeah, you dont like it?"

Hinata remembered something, she rememebred how she had wished Naruto would wear the same cologne Sasuke did. Naruto; her bottom lip trembeled as she thought about how he had rejected her, and tears started enveloping her face again.

"Hey, I thought you were over that baka? Remember... he doesn't deserve you" Sasuke said as he brushed some of the tears away with his thumb. _How did my cologne lead to Naruto anyways?_, he thought, confused. He sighed as she still continued crying. "C'mon Hinata-chan, stop crying. Please? I'll sing Aladdin!"

Hinata looked at him. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Sulking over Naruto would have to come later. "Really?", she said, smiling mischievously. She was just plotting what she would make Sasuke sing when the bell rang. She sighed. "You know, we should probably go to class. We already bludged homeroom"

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever, I don't really mind"

Hinata got up from where she was sitting, on the oval, and started walking back towards the classrooms, Sasuke was beside her. Suddenly, she stopped walking. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked Sasuke, confused.

He shrugged. "Lucky guess"

Hinata smiled and started walking again.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as she wrung her arms around his neck. I haven't seen you all _morning_! Where were you? You weren't at homeroom!" Sakura had noticed that both Sasuke _and _Hinata had missed out on homeroom, but she didn't know _why _they had missed it; what could they have been doing? She was desperate to find out.

Sasuke was starting to get really pissed at Sakura. He knew she liked him; he could get that. But why couldn't _she _get that he didn't like her!? "None of your buisness", he said between clenched teeth, "and didn't I already tell you to mind my personal space?!" he added, in an angrier tone as he wretched her arms off him. _Possessive girls are so fucking annoying, _He thought angrily. There had to be a way he could get rid of Sakura. And stop his mum from bugging him about her.

Just then he saw Hinata walking down the corridoor past him, and an idea hit him. "Hinata-chan!" he called, running to her; making sure that he was still in hearing distance of Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"I wanna talk to you about the..thing that happened this morning; so meet me near the art room at lunch." he said to her, and pecked her cheek, making sure that Sakura had heard and seen everything. He then sped off to his locker.

Hinata stood there frozen, a blush creeping up on her. She touched the spot where Sasuke's lips had brushed on her cheek. _What was he going on about? _she thought, puzzled, _And why did he just kiss my cheek?_ She looked around, hoping no-one else had seen the encounter. But, her eyes met Sakura's, _Oh god, did she see that?, _she thought reluctantly; she knew that Sakura had a thing for Sasuke and the last thing she wanted to do was get on Sakura's bad side. "Uh...hey Sakura" she finally managed to say, for Sakura had stood there for a while glaring at her; and Hinata knew that it would get _way _awkward if she didn't do something.

Sakura managed to force a smile, though on the inside she was plotting on ways to murder Hinata. "Uh…we should go to class…we both have bio yeah?"

"Uh…yeah…"

They walked in an awkward silence all the way to class.

* * *

"What is it Sasuke? Why did you wanna meet me?" Hinata asked. It was finally lunch and she had come outside the art room; curios as hell to know why Sasuke had called her there.

Sasuke looked around the corridor, Sakura wasn't anywhere in sight. _Or she isn't yet…_he thought, smirking. Quickly he turned to Hinata. "Okay, Hinata-chan, can you do something for me?"

Hinata tilted her head, looking sceptic. "Depends…"

"Okay…whatever I say in a moment…can you agree to it? Just like, whatever it is. I'll explain the rest to you later…but for right now…can you please just agree?"

Hinata studied him. He had a pleading look in his eyes…it was almost desperate. She bit her lip, _What could you possibly be up to, Sasuke?,_ she thought, curiously. She sighed. "Okay…but not if it's something really crazy… or something close to crazy"

Sasuke smiled, relieved. "Thanks" He looked around again and saw Sakura approaching them. _Okay, here goes_, he thought. He turned to face Hinata and grabbed her hands in his.

Hinata arched an eyebrow in confusion…okay now _this _was starting to get weird…

"Hinata-chan…after what happened this morning, I know we're getting more serious." He said

Hinata was way too confused to say anything. _All we did was hug…_she thought…_since when is hugging 'serious'?_. She didn't know if Sasuke was playing some kind of weird joke or if he was actually for real. _Remember…just agree…he said he'll explain to you later_.

"And since we are…I think I should introduce you to my family. So how about you come over for dinner on Wednesday?"

Hinata's eyes widened. Okay now _that _was just...unexpected. What the hell was Sasuke playing at? _Well whatever it is…I can't go through with this, _she thought. "Uh…Sasuke…I d-" She stopped mid sentence as Sasuke squeezed her hands. She looked up at him, exasperated. His eyes had the same pleading look as before. She gave a defeated sigh. _He said he'll explain to you later, and if it isn't an un-crazy explanation; you can kill him then, _she told herself. "Okay" she managed to say.

_Yes! _Sasuke thought. He was sure Sakura had heard all that, which meant that he had gotten her off his back. And when Hinata came over for dinner, his mum would make assumptions and stop annoying him about Sakura as well! _God, I'm such a genius_, he thought, smirking. _Here comes the hard part though, _he thought as he turned to face Hinata. All there was left to do was to tell her, and convince her to help him.

"You want an explanation don't you?" Sasuke whispered to her.

Hinata nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, come on then", he said grabbing her hand and leading her somewhere private; where Sakura couldn't hear them.

* * *

Hinata sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. She thought she would've been listening to break-up songs, when she got home, while shovelling down huge pieces of chocolate cake. Instead, for the second night in a row, she was a nervous wreck again.

She couldn't believe she had agreed to Sasuke's stupid plan! In return for a fucking _favour _too! Who the hell did that anyways? _Only sad people like me…_she thought in self-pity. Ugh this was _so _retarted!

But…Hinata couldn't help feeling a little excited too. In two days, just _two _days, she was going to be dining with the Uchihas! She was going to be dining with…celebrities!

_First of all I confess to my crush, then get rejected…and then join in some retarded scheme to help someone get away from their meddling parents?!; and all that in the same day?! Oh god…is everyone's life as fucked up as mine? _She thought in more self pity. Maybe she didn't have to _completely _rule out eating that chocolate cake tonight…

* * *

…kinda lame yeah? Sorry –' Its just…Naruto 431 FINALLY came on the net (YAY! Naruto is kicking some Pein ass!)…and I was kinda half reading and half typing the story.

The confession was lame. I was gonna leave this chapter at the part when Hinata and Sasuke were walking back. But, that was kinda…ugh so yeah…I decided to have a bit of Sakura in it.

I wanted to include Itachi (cos he's sooo sexy) that's why I kinda made the whole 'dinner with my family' thing. So yeah…Itachi awesomeness coming up ;]. And at first Naruto was supposed to say yes and I was gonna make it naruhinasasu BUT…I've decided to add Gaara to the story (thanks for the suggestion Sarahinia (:) and make it gaahinasasu!

And...Sakura is kinda gonna be a bitch later on...just to warn any Sakura lovers..cos i don't really like her...

ANYWAYS…I want reviews! Pleeeease! Or else I really feel like shit and don't wanna write no more ): Even reviews of criticism?

NEXT CHAPTER: DINNER AT THE UCHIHA'S!

PLEEEASE R&R GUYS!

love,

ash


	6. Dinner at the Uchiha's

**Prince Charming**

* * *

Hinata examined herself in the mirror. The reflection was passable, she guessed.

Sasuke had given her a dress to wear for the dinner ( to make an impression on his mum). And Tenten had helped her pick out shoes and jewlery to go with it (Tenten couldn't stay to do make-up because she had work, much to Hinata's relief). The dress was nice, she thought; it was a baby blue colour, made of soft chiffon, and it ended just above her knees; so it wasn't too revealing. The only problem with it, however, was the top-half; it had thin spagetti straps and it was the type of dress that hugged your figure at the top, and then gradually became flowy at the bottom; this made Hinata uncomfortable as it would be clinging her top-half, and thus dispalying it. She sighed. _Well, at least it isn't low-cut or someting. Considering Sasuke gave it to me...it's actually pretty modest._

She brushed a bit of powder and blush on her face and lengthened her eyelashes a little with a stroke of mascara. _That's enough, _she thought. She wasn't really a make-up person, it was a lot for her to put even _that _much on. She tied a matching baby blue ribbon in her hair and put the shoes on.

With a sigh she walked out of her room.

* * *

Neji saw her as she walked into the lounge room. He stood staring at her, gaping. Hinata blushed. "H-how do I look Neji?" she asked, timidly.

He stood gaping for a minute, then shook his head as he stepped towards her. "Y-you look...great." he said, "but don't think that I'm forgiving you just because of that", he added, sternly.

Hinata looked at the ground, guilt building up inside her. "I'm sorry, Neji"

"I can't believe you're going to see his parents! I mean _when _did this all happen?! I thought you were crazy over that idiot Naruto!"

Hinata sighed as she looked down. She didn't like lying to Neji. _But, it's just this once, _she told herself, _once tonight is over...you can teli him the truth. _"Sasuke...he...he's not that bad, Neji. Once you get to know him..."

Neji sighed. "Just...be careful" he said, cupping her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him, "don't come home too late and call me if you need me to pick you up"

"Yes", Hinata said, more guilt overwhelming her, "and I really _am _sorry Neji" she added, "I promise I won't _ever_ make plans like this without asking you first"

Neji smiled. "Yeah, I know you won't" he said, looking down at the ground. Someone knocked on the door.

"That's Sasuke's chaffeur!" Hinata said, suddenly nervous and excited.

Neji sighed. "Be careful", he said again, "and you really do look beautiful, you know"

Hinata smiled as she hugged him. "Thanks Neji" she whispered.

* * *

"Good evening. You're looking beautiful, tonight" Deidara said as he held the limo door open for her.

"A-arigato" she said, blushing as she got into the car. She didn't know why Neji couldn't have just dropped her off, but Sasuke had insisted Deidara do it.

_Oh my god, Oh my god! _she thought as she sat in the limo, while it was driving, _what the hell am I doing?! I can't believe I'm actually going to Fugaku Uchiha's house!!...to...Sasuke's house!_

* * *

The limo pulled up. Deidara got out of the front and held the door open for Hinata. Hinata thanked him as she carefully got out of the car, making sure not to damage the dress.

She gaped at what she saw. Sasuke's house was exactly like those you saw in the movies; it had a round driveway with a water fountain in the middle, it was fenced in the front with a huge gate. And yes; there were security camera's hanging up and around in the massive front yard. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; there were palm trees all over the place, and massive marble statues, as well as shaped bushes. _Wow...i feel like I'm at Beverly Hills or something...I didn't even know a place like this existed around here!_she thought as she turned around to face Deidara. That's when she saw the house_. Is that even a house_?! she thought, amazed. It was about the size of a castle (okay, maybe a mini one...but still...HUGE!) and the garage alone was the size of her house. The whole house was sparkling white_. I must be dreaming_, she thought, gazing at the mansion in awe.

"Uh...ma'am?" Deidara said.

"Wha-? huh?" Hinata said, snapping out of her daze.

"Uhmm..you want to go inside?" He asked, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

Hinata blushed as she looked at the ground. "Uhmm...yeah...l-lets go"

She followed Deidara to the front door as he rang the bell.

"I'm just going to park the car in the garage", he told Hinata; leaving her alone infront of the massive mansion. She swallowed hard as the door opened.

There stood Sasuke, fully clad in a black suit. He looked up at Hinata, looked away then did a double take. He gulped as slowly and carefully, his eyes travelled from her feet up to her face. Hinata blushed deeply. Sasuke stood staring and gaping for a while. Hinata's blush became more profound, as she focused at a spot on the ground. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence. He gave an awkward cough and lightly cleared his throat.

"H-Hinata-chan" he said; his voice uneven as he ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it. But that's all he managed to say, as he looked at the ground and a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

_Oh my god…he actually blushed!_ Hinata thought, embarrassed. "…S-Sasuke… c-can I c-come in?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the ground.

Sasuke gave another awkward cough as he looked up at Hinata. "Y-yeah" he said as his blush deepened.

Hinata stood for a minute, waiting for Sasuke to move so she could get in. But, Sasuke was still standing there, staring at her so intensely it made her feel naked. "Sasuke..."

He looked up at her, as though he had been snapped out of a dream. "O-oh" he said as he realised he was blocking the way. He awkwardly stepped away from the door, hoping that his stupid blush had gone. Hinata walked past him in complete embarrassment; her blush as deep as it could get and her eyes focused on the ground.

"Y-you look n-nice" he said as he closed the door.

Hinata's blush grew deeper (if that was even possible), "t-thanks" she said awkwardly. Finally, she decided to look up off the ground. She gaped at what she saw.

The room she was in was massive; the walls were a clean white as well as the ceiling and the marble floor. There were two huge pillars on either side of a giant staircase. There were huge vases, paintings, statues and plants around the room. In the middle, hung a giant, beautiful chandelier; which looked so heavy it was a wonder it didn't fall off the ceiling. Hinata couldn't believe that she was actually seeing this; she had always thought that places like this only existed in movies and books.

Sasuke smiled as he saw her examining the room. "Well…how is it?"

"Its…" Hinata was lost for words. She found it so hard to believe that this was where Sasuke lived. Something caught her eye and she walked towards what seemed to be the biggest painting in the room. Sasuke followed her. Hinata came closer to the 'painting' and her eyes widened. "This is…"

"Yeah, a family photo", Sasuke said as he looked at the thing in disgust; he hated photos…especially family ones.

Hinata looked at the picture. There was a man in the back; whom she recognised as being Fukagu. A pretty woman was standing next to him. _That must be Sasuke's mom,_ Hinata thought. Then her eyes travelled downwards, to a boy with an attractive, striking face. He looked a lot like Sasuke, except there were a few prominent differences; his nose didn't stick out as much as Sasuke's did. He looked older as well. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at him.

"That would be me" she heard someone say behind her. She turned around to face them. She gasped on the inside as she saw them. It was the person from the photo alright, but the photo hadn't done him justice. His face seemed perfect; his eyes were sharp and beautiful. He had a pert nose, which seemed to just fall in place. And his mouth was the perfect; it wasn't too plump or too thin either. All his features seemed to have been positioned perfectly on his face. His skin was as flawless as Sasuke's, if not more. His long hair had been tied back in a ponytail.

He walked towards them, his eyes on Hinata, staring at her almost as intensely as Sasuke had. Hinata just blushed again as she focused on her shoes. "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's brother. You're his girlfriend?"

"....uh...y-yeah" Hinata replied.

"Hn. Well…I'm guessing he probably paid you or something. Sasuke _never_ brings a girl home. Partly why we all think he's gay,"

Hinata's blush grew deeper as she gave a little giggle, still focusing on the ground.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked him between clenched teeth.

"Dinner's ready" he said as he turned around and started walking back. Sasuke glared behind him, then turned to Hinata.

"Well, let's go" he said as he grabbed her hand, leading her to the dining room.

* * *

"So you're Hinata Hyuuga then", Fugaku asked as they all sat eating dinner.

"H-hai" Hinata said, delicately chewing the food.

"Hyuuga...never heard that last name before. What is it your father does again?" Fugaku asked, a hint of mockery in his tone.

"He...he's a shopkeeper"

Fugaku half-grunt-half-snorted. They ate in silence for a while. Hinata's cheeks burned in embarassment as she kept her eyes on her plate.

Mikoto then decided to speak. "So...Hinata; you can cook?"

Hinata blushed deeper at this question. "Y-yes"

"Tradional Japanese food as well as other food?"

Hinata didn't take her eyes off the plate as she gave an embarassed nod.

"Good. And you can house-keep?"

"H-hai", she said in a weak voice. She was scared she was going to die of embarassment then and there. She looked sideways to Sasuke. Wasn't he going to do something? His mum was talking as if she had planned their wedding or something! But Sasuke had the slightest hint of a smirk as he ate; as if he was actually _enjoying _this. _I swear if I end up engaged to you after tonight I'll kill you! _she thought furiously.

"Excellent. And you don't mind having children?"

Both Sasuke and Hinata choked on their food at this question. _Children?!, _Hinata thought; too shocked to say anything.

"_Mom!_", Sasuke said between gritted teeth, glaring at her.

Mikoto acted as if Sasuke hadn't spoken; "You know, Sasuke's great and all...but...Itachi isn't so bad either"

_Say WHAT?! _Hinata thought as both Itachi and Sasuke started choking on their food. She was getting really confused now; Sasuke had bought her to dinner as _his _girlfriend and Mikoto was trying to hook her up with his brother?!

"Eat carefully; you two" Mikoto said to Sasuke and Itachi as she turned to Hinata again. "We're having this family outing on Saturday; you know a 'fun-day' thing. Since you're also a part of this family now, as Sasuke's girlfriend; you'll have to come too!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Uhmm...sorry...but I-"

"-You can come?" Mikoto cut in, "that's great!"

Hinata looked up at Mikoto helplessly. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?! _she thought. "N-no...what I mean...Mrs Uchiha I-"

"Oh, call me Mikoto...or mum" Mikoto said as she smiled sweetly at her, "I'll get Deidara to pick you up around 11 in the morning?"

Hinata sighed deeply as she looked down at her plate. There was no point trying to talk out of this; it seemed Mikoto was desperate to get her to come and wouldn't stop at anything. "o-okay..." she said in a defeated voice; cursing herself and Sasuke for getting her into this mess.

"Excellent" Mikoto said. Everything was going well; she knew that if Sasuke really _did _love this girl; she would consent to their marriage. But...she already had Sakura for Sasuke...maybe, just maybe...if she got this girl to notice Itachi instead; she would have two engaged sons!

* * *

....sorry i kinda took longer to update --'

...I was gonna write more with Itachi but it's true that it would make it more complicated...cos itachi, gaara AND sakura is too much --'. But i have another idea for a fanfic with itahinasasu, so i'm probably only gonna include itachi next chapter and thats it. Gaara comes in later on so it won't be that complicated with him (:

NEXT CHAPTER: SKY-DIVING??!!

R&R guys!!

love, ash


	7. Sky diving!

**Prince Charming**

_

* * *

__Where is she?!, _Sasuke thought anxiously, as he walked back and forth on his front yard. Hinata was supposed to meet them half an hour ago; and she still wasn't here yet.

"Oh, there she is!" he heard Mikoto cry and he looked up, relieved. He had been worried Hinata wouldn't turn up; not that he could blame her if she didn't, considering how crazy she must've thought his mum was after the disastrous dinner on Wednesday. He closed his eyes in exasperation and anger at this thought; the fact that Mikoto would actually try to hook Hinata up with Itachi had never occurred to him.

He walked up to Hinata as she came out of the car, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the side of her face. "Hey, babe" he said, hoping that they looked convincing as a couple.

Hinata blushed as she felt Sasuke breathing on the side of her face. She looked up at him, about to say something when-

"HEY GUYS!" Mikoto cried, barging between them "ARE WE READY TO GO AND HAVE SOME FUN?!"

Sasuke sighed, annoyed. "Yes, mom. We're ready to have some fun" he said, sullenly.

"Excellent" Mikoto said happily. "There's a problem, however; there's too many of us to fit in just one car; so I guess you'll have to take your car Itachi, and Hinata will have to go with you."

Hinata's eyes widened in fear. She _did not _want to get into a car alone with Itachi! She didn't even know him! Desperately, she caught Sasuke's eye; giving him a look that said _help me, please!_

Sasuke turned to Mikoto, "Mom, why can't we just take the limo?"

"Because, it causes unwanted attention; I thought you already knew that Sasuke!"

"Fine. I'll go with Itachi and Hinata as well."

Mikoto pretented to widen her eyes in shock, then feigned a look of hurt. "Why, don't you want to sit with your parents, Sasuke? We wanted to spend some quality time with our youngest son. But, I guess we're too 'un-cool' for you, right?"

Sasuke sighed, even more exasperated. So she was going to try the whole 'guilt' thing huh? _Well, she'll just have to try harder, _he thought, and smirked. "Yeah, I guess you guys _are _too un-cool for me. I want to sit with my 'cool' brother and girlfriend."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes. "I cant believe you even had the _nerve_...stupid dis-respectful son...such a...SASUKE! YOU ARE SITTING WITH US AND THAT'S THAT!" she cried in between clenched teeth.

Sasuke blinked, he was getting apprehensive now; Mikoto was already starting to get pissed, and if he kept resisting she would just get even more pissed. He decided to agree with her and let Hinata and Itachi ride alone; Mikoto became really scary when she was pissed. "Okay"

Hinata's eyes widened, _WHAT?!_. "S-Sasuke" she squeaked. Sasuke looked at her apologetically and shrugged as he walked off with Fugaku. _Asshole! _she thought as her fear turned to anger.

"Okay so Sasuke, Fugaku, Deidara and I will meet you when you get there" Mikoto said to Itachi. She turned to Hinata "I'll see you soon!" she said, smiling sweetly.

Hinata forced a smile. "Y-yeah".

And with that Mikoto too left; leaving Itachi and Hinata alone.

Itachi sighed "C'mon, follow me"

Looking at the ground, Hinata followed.

* * *

The two got to and into the car in an awkward silence. Itachi kept a serene face while Hinata wouldn't look up from the ground. They drove in silence for a while, the atmosphere so uncomfortable that Hinata squeaked when they went over a speed bump. Finally deciding that it was getting into an extremely awkward and embarrassing situation, Itachi pressed the CD button.

_Boom Boom _by the Venga boys began to play. Itachi sweat-dropped. _Just_ what he needed. Hinata blushed deeply as this came on, suddenly fascinated by the sky outside. They drove like this for a while, Itachi finally deciding to change the song as the chorus came up, and Hinata had a coughing fit.

_It's Getting Hot in Here _started blasting from the speakers. _Oh joy, _Itachi thought as Hinata's face grew bright red again, her eyes widening as she immediatly looked down at the ground. _I didn't even know I had a CD with these songs! _he thought, confused. Then, he realised something; he had found Mikoto snooping around his car the other day. _What the hell, mom! _he thought in exasperation as he quickly changed the song; Hinata looking as though she was in danger of exploding.

He sweat-dropped again as Ashley Tisdale's _Kiss the Girl _came on, Hinata literally glowing red. _Seriously, mom! _he thought and turned the CD off, while Ashley told him to 'not to be shy' and just 'kiss the girl'.

They rode in silence after that. Hinata finally falling asleep due to boredom.

* * *

Hinata felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, as she rolled her head over to the other side. "Hinata-chan" she heard a faint voice say. _Wha-? huh? _she thought as she slowly opened her eyes; and saw a silhoutte of someone bending down close to her. _That looks like..._

"Sasuke?", she asked, confused as she rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke grinned. "Decided to finally get up, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she realised she had fallen asleep in Itachi's car. She blushed, "Was I asleep long?" she asked, embarassed.

"Nah, Itachi just got here. Anyways, c'mon; the others are waiting for us"

He held the door open for Hinata as she got out. Then he locked the car and beckoned her to come with him.

* * *

"Are you positively _sure _she fell asleep Itachi?" Mikoto asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Yes"

Mikoto sweat-dropped. _I had planned everything perfectly! _she thought in disbelief, _they were supposed to hear the songs and get ideas; what the hell went wrong!? _She couldn't believe that Hinata had fallen asleep! Just what had _happened _in the car? _Oh well, _she thought, _I'm not going to give up just yet_.

Sasuke and Hinata approached them. Hinata looked around; they seemed to be at a deserted plain, and there was a helicopter behind where Mikoto, Itachi, Deidara and Fugaku were standing.

"Well, then. Since we're all here I guess it's time for our 'fun activity'!" Mikoto said cheerfully. She walked towards the helicopter and the others followed.

Hinata looked at them, confused. "'Fun activity'?" she asked Sasuke, puzzled.

Sasuke sighed. "When we have a family outing we have to do a 'fun activity'. Mom read that it was great for family bonding in _Cosmo_, so we've been having family outings, and 'fun activities' ever since."

He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her to where everyone else was going; the helicopter.

* * *

"Everything looks so pretty from up here!" Hinata exclaimed in awe as she looked out the window of the helicopter.

"Yeah, it does; doesn't it?" Mikoto agreed. "But now it's time for our activity; sky diving!"

Hinata's eyed widened in fear and apprehension, "Sk-sky-diving?" she asked, wearily.

"Yeah! That's our activity!" Mikoto said to her, as she passed parachutes around.

Hinata gulped as she took hers. She wasn't great with heights. "D-do I have to?" she whispered to Sasuke. But before he could reply Mikoto grabbed her and Itachi's hands and pushed them towards the door of the helicopter; which had been opened.

"Okay! You two go first!" she said to them.

Sasuke looked up at both Hinata and Itachi; Hinata looked like she was going to be sick. He noticed that her and Itachi's shoulders were touching; and for some reason he _did not _like seeing that. Quickly, he got up from where he was sitting and walked up to them.

"Mom, since Hinata's _my _girlfriend shouldn't I jump with her?" he asked Mikoto, wedging himself between Hinata and Itachi, and snaking an arm around Hinata's waist.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke, trying to think of an excuse to get Hinata and Itachi to jump together. _Dammit!, _she cursed herself as her mind went completely blank; and she couldn't come up with one. "Okay then. _You _two go first" she said in disappointment as Itachi went back down to take a seat. She followed Itachi.

Hinata took a deep breath as she looked down out of the door. She shut her eyes at once and quickly put her head back in the helicopter. _Oh god, I can't do this! _she thought, nervous and scared, and turned to Sasuke. "You go, I'm really bad with heights"

Sasuke looked at her, smirking. "Oh dear. Is little Hinata scared? Are you too chicken?"

"Yes, I'm frigging scared you idiot!" she cried, gritting her teeth; resisting the urge to yell at him in front of his family.

"C'mon, it's just a little jump; 'sif you get scared of that. It's actually pretty fun."

Hinata sighed. "Wait. Let me just check if I have my wallet on me; so that they'll know who I am at the emergency room in the hospital, and they know my blood type so that they can get the right blood donors and-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He grabbed Hinata's hand in the middle of her rambling and jumped; pulling her down with him.

Hinata screamed. And screamed. She screamed till her throat was dry. "SASUKE UCHIHA I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" she half-scream-half-croaked.

"I'M SORRY. WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN'T HEAR 'COS SOME HYSTERICAL GIRL JUST SCREAMED IN MY EARS AND RUINED THEM" he cried back.

They were about halfway to the ground; still holding hands.

Hinata took a blind swipe at Sasuke with her free hand, trying to hit him; though her eyes were clamped shut. Sasuke smirked.

"Hinata-chan, open your eyes!" he said. "It looks really nice"

"NO!" she cried, fearfully, squeezing her eyes together even more.

"Seriously, just do it. Trust me"

Reluctantly, Hinata slowly opened one eye. Below her she could see huge patches of green, and little strips of grey cutting through them; fields and roads. There were little moving dots on the grey strips; cars. _Woah, _Hinata thought, amazed.

"It….It's beautiful" she said, opening her other eye and staring down in awe.

"It is, right?" Sasuke agreed, gazing down too. They both looked down in silence for a while, then Sasuke felt around his parachute and pulled a cord, causing it to inflate. "Pull yours too, Hinata-chan."

Hinata felt around her parachute and pulled the cord too. They began to float down towards the ground.

* * *

Just as they were landing, the parachute began to rapidly lose air; causing Hinata and Sasuke to sway a little. Sasuke managed to still land fine but Hinata lost her balance and toppled over; dragging Sasuke down with her as she was still holding his hand.

Hinata fell with her back on the ground and Sasuke landed on her. Sasuke's parachute deflated on top of them, creating a blanket over them.

Sasuke gazed into Hinata's eyes; and a sudden hungry desire came over him. _She looks more beautiful today than usual, _he thought as he noticed her lips. They looked like they just needed to be kissed…

Sasuke pressed his hands down onto Hinata's, pinning her against the ground.

Hinata's heart started beating rapidly as she tried to control her breathing. Sasuke was on top of her and it was driving her crazy. She could feel his heat against her, and that weird feeling had started coming in her stomach and chest again. _He changed his cologne back, _she thought as she smelt it; it was the Calvin Klien one from before…and it was just smelling so damn good right now…

She tried not to pant too much as every time she did, her chest would touch Sasuke's and although she didn't want to admit it; that would bring a jolt to her stomach and she actually _liked _it.

Sasuke was leaning closer towards her,she trembled as their noses pressed, and she felt his hot breath tickle her lips….

He was really close now….and their lips were almost touching. Hinata closed her eyes; breathing hard. She didn't know what to feel or think; she was scared; yet there was a part of her that actually _wanted _this…was this going to be her first kiss?

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Hinata heard a distant voice say as the parachute covering them got flung off. She snapped her eyes open; suddenly coming back to reality. Sasuke was about to kiss her; and she was going to _let _him? _No!, _she thought…she had just been crazy over another boy not even five days ago! There was no possible way she was going to start kissing someone else after such a short time! Besides; It wasn't like she had any _feelings _for Sasuke; how could she just kiss a guy like that?!

She looked up to see Mikoto looking at her and Sasuke. Her eyes moved to Sasuke, who was still on top of her; and still gazing at her.

"S-S-Sasuke…" she said, growing hot and blushing as she tried not to look into his eyes. Her hands wriggled free of his and she tried to gently push him up and off her.

"Huh? What?" Sasuke said, looking dazed and disconcerted. He realised that Hinata was trying to get up. He propelled himself up, thinking about what had just happened. It was like something had taken over him; like he wasn't himself anymore. _Why the hell did I do that? _he thought, confused. But it didn't surprise him too much; he had kissed way too many girls to find this attempt surprising; Hinata was attractive, so he, being himself, probably just tried to kiss her out of lust.

He looked across at his mom, dad and brother. Mikoto had a disapproving look on her face. She coughed as Hinata too stood up, looking flustered.

* * *

Itachi was standing next to Hinata; he sighed. Knowing his mom; he was sure that she would still try to hook Hinata up with him, and he was starting to get sick of awkward situations. He quickly wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her up against him.

Hinata blushed hard as she crashed against the side of Itachi's body.

Mikoto noticed this exchange; excitement building up inside her. _We should leave them alone!, _she thought happily. "C'mon guys, we should go get some lunch!" she cried, heading towards their picnic basket. Deidara and Fugaku followed.

"I'm sorry about my mom," Itachi whispered in Hinata's ear. "Just tell her how much you're in love with Sasuke and she'll get all guilty and apprehensive. Then I'll tell her crap too and she won't bother us anymore, okay?"

Hinata's blush became deeper as Itachi started whispering in her ear, "o-okay" she whispered weakly; praying he was going to let go of her soon.

* * *

Sasuke watched in jealousy and anger as Itachi pulled Hinata closer to him; and started whispering something to her that was making her blush. _What the hell is he up to? _Sasuke thought furiously as he watched them; then, it hit him. _Of course…he's trying to do **that**! _he thought in realisation. Every bimbo "friend" Sasuke had Itachi would end up sleeping with. Sasuke sighed as he looked at the ground. There was no way he was going to let Itachi do that to Hinata…she wasn't just one of his usual sluts…she was something more….

Furiously he grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him away from Hinata. "I know what you're trying to do" he said between gritted teeth.

Itachi looked at him, a tinge of amusement in his face. "And what would that be?"

"You're trying to get into Hinata's pants! But that's not gonna happen 'cos Hinata isn't one of _those _girls!"

Itachi snorted. "I'm not trying to get her into bed. I'm leaving her because _you_ genuinely seem to have a thing for her"

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, his anger turning to surprise, _"What_?"

Itachi snorted again, "The way you look at her…It's like you're falling in love with her or something…"

And with that he walked off, leaving a very confused Sasuke behind.

* * *

... I hope u guys like it! So what's Sasuke gonna do now that he (sort of) realises he has feelings for Hinata?

School just started and I've already got shit-loads of hw T_T ...I was gonna write more with Mikoto's plan. But I decided the story needed more sexual tension instead…

So I'm sorry if this chappie seemed rushed…It's just…school and all --"

ANYWAYS REVIEEWW! It will make staying up to do my hw now worth it (:

I edited the first chappie a bit…cos it kinda sucked xD

NEXT CHAPER: FIRST KISS?!

love, ash


	8. First kiss

**Prince Charming**

* * *

The room looked wonderful. It was decorated everywhere with intricate red patterns and huge ribbons hung across the ceiling. To top it all off there were matching red balloons all around the place. Hanging on the biggest wall were pictures of Itachi, and a huge banner which read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!'.

Hinata sighed; she didn't know _anyone _at this party. But once again, because she was Sasuke's 'girlfriend', she had been dragged along to another one of the Uchiha's functions.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked her.

"Not really"

"Well I am", he pulled her to the buffet with him.

Hinata tugged her hand out of his tight grip, "I can walk on my own, you know" she said, annoyed.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_, she thought. Sasuke had been acting weird lately; he didn't talk the same with her; actually, he hardly ever talked with her at _all_. Usually, if they were ever alone, he would just make up an exuse like 'I'm hungry', drag her along with him, then remain silent for the rest of the time. And if Hinata tried talking to another guy, like Naruto or Kiba, Sasuke would just come along and somehow she would end up alone with him again. Then the whole excuse thing would start. Hinata sighed in frustration; the way he was acting was really starting to piss her off. And the worst part was that she didn't even know _why _he was acting like that.

Sasuke plonked some potato salad onto his plate, and put some bread next to it. _That should keep me going till they cut the cake, _he thought. He had been devising ways to avoid talking to Hinata without being obvious for the last few days. Ever since Itachi had said to him that he was falling for Hinata, Sasuke couldn't act normal around her. Every time he saw her, he would forget what he was going to say to her, or his damn cheeks would go hot and he'd start blushing. And it was all so stupid because he didn't even know if he was _actually _falling in love with her! He didn't even know what the hell love _was!_

He sighed, as he started forcing himself to eat. _This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

Everyone sang Happy Birthday as they crowded around the table; which was sporting a massive cake.

_Yes! It's chocolate cake! _, Hinata thought happily as with a roll of his eyes, Itachi pecked his mom's cheek because 'the knife came out dirty.'

The cake was taken away to get cut up and everyone started shuffling back to their designated tables. Hinata made her way to her table, which happened to be the one with Sasuke and his family.

Itachi was sitting there; so she just stood, resting her arm against a chair. She looked around, scanning the room for Sasuke; the last thing she wanted was another awkward moment with his brother.

Sasuke, however, was no where to be seen. She sighed. _Why does this always happen?_, she thought. _Why do I always end up alone with him? It's so embarassing!_ She averted her eyes to the huge dance floor in the centre of the room; trying to look at everything but Itachi.

Itachi knew she was there...but decided to act like he didn't notice her. Things were really starting to get awkward now...

The atmosphere was getting too un-comfortable for Hinata's liking. So she finally decided to just talk to him.

* * *

"H-Happy Birthday, Itachi-san" she said awkwardly, looking at the ground.

He looked up at her. "Thanks"

"Your w-welcome." Tentatively, she grabbed a seat next to him, staring at the ground. "S-So, h-how old are y-you turning?"

"22"

"O-Oh"

They sat in silence, Hinata uncomfortably glanced around the room.

"U-Uhmm…it's r-really hot today, n-ne?" Hinata said the first thing that came to her mind, trying to start a conversation. She was actually half freezing.

Itachi looked across at her, "Hn. You want the air-con on?"

"Uh, n-no! it's o-okay!"

"Okay"

Hinata forced a smile. _Great. It's awkward again._

"HEY GUYS!" Both Hinata and Itachi felt a hard hand slap their shoulders, as Mikoto came up behind them. She was positively going mad with happiness after seeing the interaction between the two; things were going exactly as planned!

"ITACHI!" She cried, shoving a piece of cake in his hand, "IT IS AN UCHIHA TRADITION THAT THE BIRTHDAY PERSON FEEDS EVERYONE IN THE FAMILY CAKE! YOU FORGOT TO FEED HINATA!"

Itachi sighed deeply. "Mom, she's Sasuke's girlfriend. Don't you think it's weird for me to start feeding her stuff?"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, "It's only weird if you think of her in that way. Perceiving stuff like that now, are we? I meant you could feed her as your _sister, _but if you want to feed her as _something else _I'm in no position to stop you"

Sighing again, Itachi shoved the cake in front of Hinata's lips. "Here you go sister"

Hinata, whose face had gone redder and redder at their conversation, jumped. "Uhm…er…" timidly, she took a small bite out of the cake.

"AWWWWW" Mikoto squealed as Hinata blushed even more and Itachi sweat-dropped.

"YOU TWO LOOK SO GREAT TONIGHT! WE JUST _HAVE _TO HAVE A FAMILY PHOTO!" She grabbed a random that was coming towards them, who happened to be Sasuke. "TAKE A PHOTO OF THIS HAPPY FAMILY!" she cried hysterically as she put her arms around both Hinata and Itachi, dragging them in closer towards her.

"Mom…maybe instead of Itachi _I _should be with Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Itachi.

"Yeah, mom?" Itachi agreed; he was dying to get away from Mikoto.

"NO! CAN'T YOU SEE SASUKE?! YOUR BROTHER IS THE BIRTHDAY BOY!! HE HAS TO BE IN THE PICTURE! NOW TAKE IT!!"

_She doesn't have to yell all the time_, Sasuke thought bitterly as he took a snapshot of his 'girlfriend', brother and mom.

Itachi stood up, "I need something to drink". He walked away.

"ITACHI! WAIT!" Mikoto cried, chasing after him.

* * *

"You wanna dance?"

Hinata turned to face Sasuke.

_Well, why not?_ she thought.

She followed Sasuke to the dance floor as the song changed to a slow one.

Sasuke's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her up against him. Tentatively, she too wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest. Gently, he rested his chin on her head.

Hinata breathed in his scent; which was of course that cologne. She realised how it made her feel; safe. As if nothing could harm her when she was in his arms. She closed her eyes, sighing against him.

They stayed silently dancing for the next song, and the one after that.

* * *

Hinata yawned as she rubbed her eyes. The party was over; but since Sasuke was Itachi's brother, and she was Sasuke's 'girlfriend'; she too had to farewell all the guests. Unfortunately for her, there were a_ lot_ of guests.

Finally, after the last family left, Hinata sighed as she took out her mobile. "I'm gonna call Neji to come pick me up"

"Theres no need for that" Mikoto said, "Itachi will drive you home"

"Nah, Deidara can" Sasuke said at once.

"It's fine, Itachi will", Mikoto insisted.

Itachi yawned. "Mom, I'm tired" he started to walk away.

"Itachi! Dammit!" Mikoto cried, following him.

"Okay then I guess Deidara is taking you. I'll come with you guys as well" Sasuke said, placing an arm around Hinata's shoulders as they made their way to the limo.

* * *

They rode in silence for a while.

Sasuke was leaning his head against the window; still wondering on what Itachi had said to him. He sighed. "Hinata-chan..." he said deep in thought, "How do you know if you're falling in love with someone?"

Hinata looked up at him, eyes widening. Was that just _Sasuke _who had asked her that question?

"Well, aren't you gonna answer me?"

"Uhmm..it's when you think about that person all the time and you feel kinda...different around them I guess" Hinata said. Her eyes widened again, "Oh my god! Do you love Sakura?!"

Sasuke thought about it; he definately couldn't get Hinata off his mind. As for feeling different; that was true as well. _I'm falling in love..._

"No. It's not Sakura" he said looking into Hinata's eyes. "It's someone else"

"Really?! Who?! Tell me Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled. "Lets just call her...Ms Mysterious"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

"We're here"

" Sasuke, I _demand _you to tell me!"

Sasuke got out of the car and held the door open for Hinata. Still complaining, Hinata got out. They walked all the way to her front door like that; Hinata bugging Sasuke for an answer but Sasuke just smiling and not telling her.

Hinata pouted as she rang her doorbell and leant against the wall. "You're a meanie, Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled. She looked so adorable when she pouted. He stepped towards her. "Really now?" he said, closing off the distance between them. He studied her face for a while, gazing into her eyes. Hinata found that she too couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

Unconciously, Sasuke brushed a strand of hair off Hinata's face. She took a shaky breath, her heart skipping a beat. She closed her eyes as Sasuke's face grew closer and closer to hers.

Slowly, almost timidly, Sasuke pressed his lips onto hers. Hinata's knees grew weak as she clung to the wall for support. His skin felt soft against hers. He tasted like chocolate cake.

Almost instantly, Sasuke withdrew from the gentle kiss. They looked at each other for a few silent seconds, both slightly panting. Then Sasuke tentatively pecked her forehead, "G-Good-night Hinata-chan"

And he walked back; a slight spring in his step.

Hinata stared after him; a blush creeping up her cheeks. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and she was sure that if she let go of the wall's support, she would sink to the ground. _That...That was my first kiss..._

_

* * *

_

**01/04:** I got my sister to read this fic (she is an english nerd) and she pointed out that Itachi's character is stuffed! First I was all WHAAT?! NO HE'S NOT!

But...he is T__T. cos in the last chapter he's all 'you can have her Sasuke' and then all of a sudden he wants her. I never realised that until I re-read the story again...and I was like SHIT! HE IS! (I'm making my sis read every chapter before I post it up now, much to her annoyance xp)

so...I revised this chapter (with the help of my sister) a LOT and Itachi doesn't suddenly want her anymore (:

BETTER? OR NOT BETTER?

--

hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm so un-sure of it --"

LOL, dw...I was always gonna make Itachi a bad guy. I just needed him to say to Sasuke that he's falling for Hinata.

Sorry I took so long to update...I blame school xp But i promise to update more sooner for the next chapter (:

PLEEASE REVIEWW

NEXT CHAPTER: BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND?!

Love, ash


	9. Girlfriend and Boyfriend?

****

Prince Charming

* * *

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY! HE KISSED YOU?!"

"Yes! But shh!" Hinata cried as she forced Tenten to sit back on the bed, casting an anoxious glance at the door.

"Oh my god!" Tenten cried, trying to contain herself. "And he asked you how you know if you're in love with someone? OH MY GOD! HINATA, HE LOVES YOU!" . She squealed.

"SHUT UP!" Hinata cried as she tried to calm Tenten down. "He _does not _love me!"

"Yes he does! He kissed you!"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "He's _Sasuke Uchiha. _He kisses every girl!"

Tenten snorted. "Whatever…he wouldn't even tell you who he loved; so it's obviously you"

"Oh yeah. 'Cos there is no other explanation for him not telling me apart from that…"

"Well _I _think he loves you. But…what are you gonna do now? I mean, do you like him? 'Cos he might be assuming you're his girlfriend or something…"

Hinata thought hard. "I dunno. I don't _think _I like him…but then…sometimes…I…." she sighed. "I dunno…"

Just then, her mobile rang. She checked the Caller ID_. _Sighing, she pressed the decline button.

"Is it Sasuke again?"

She nodded. "That's like the tenth time he's called. Plus he's been texting me since this morning"

Tenten looked at her cautiously. "I know that you don't wanna face him and all. But…is this really the best way to go about things?"

"I dunno…but right now, I really don't want to talk to him. Everything's just so confusing."

Tenten sighed. "Not talking to him won't really help…"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to say to him. I don't even know if I have feelings for him… "

Tenten's phone beeped. She took it out and her eyes widened. "Shit! Oh my god, I'm an hour late for work! Dammit! ARGH!" she sighed. "Sorry…I gotta go" she said as she gave Hinata a quick hug and ran out of the room. "I'll call you tonight!" she cried.

Hinata sighed. _Life is so confusing…_

* * *

"Hey, Hinata. Want some coke?" Neji asked as he stood up, heading for the kitchen.

"Yes please" Hinata replied as she moved around on the couch, trying to get into a better position. It had been two days since Sasuke had kissed her (one if you didn't count the actual day he did it). She had ignored all of his calls and texts, and was finally starting to think that maybe he was going to just let it pass.

The doorbell rang. Groaning, she got off the couch as she went to open it.

* * *

She opened the door, only to find Sasuke there. Her eyes widened as she pressed her lips together, worried. "H-Hi" she said.

He stared at her hard, as he took a step inside, forcing her to step backwards. "I texted you yesterday…"

"Uh…I d-didn't h-hear it" Hinata stammered.

He continued to walk towards her, making her step backwards. "And I called you…"

"M-My phone w-was dead" Hinata lied as she staggered back.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her towards him. "Your phone was dead…" he repeated against the side of her face, still walking forwards.

Hinata closed her eyes, breathing hard as she stepped back; finally slamming against the wall.

Sasuke studied her; she had her eyes closed, in fear. She wouldn't even dare take a breath. He moved his face down to the nape of her neck; pressing his lips against the soft skin there. She trembled. "You…don't…feel…the same?" He asked against her skin as he moved his lips up her neck; stopping at her mouth.

"I…I w-wasn't s-sure" she managed to say.

"And now?" he asked against her lips.

"I-I t-think I am" she whispered.

He smiled, mashing his lips onto hers.

This kiss was different than the other one, it was more intense…and there were _tongues_ involved, Hinata realised, as Sasuke's tongue found it's way into her mouth and started exploring it; savouring her taste. He pushed harder against her, and she trembled as his hands went under her top, running up her back and stopping at her bra; trying to undo it.

Suddenly, they both heard a loud crash, and Sasuke immediately sprang off Hinata. Hinata turned to look at the source of commotion.

It was Neji; white with fury and death-glaring a certain Uchiha. There was a mess of broken glass and spilt coke at his feet.

"_What the hell…" _Neji said between clenched teeth.

Sasuke smirked. "Hey Neji. You're Hinata's cousin, right? I'm Sa-"

"I know who you are, Uchiha. And if you still want that face of yours intact I advise you get out of here right now"

Sasuke grinned. "Oh no! Is Big Bad Neji going to have a fit? And all because I was making o-"

WHAM! Neji's fist hit the side of Sasuke's face, and Sasuke crashed into the wall.

_Oh my god!_, Hinata thought as she ran to Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata coughed, looking around the room. The atmosphere was really tense, mostly because of her cousin being there. She sighed. _Neji isn't going to leave us alone…_

She was sitting in her living room with Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke was holding a frozen peas packet against his eye and Neji was sitting opposite him. Both boys were death-glaring each other; if this had been an anime there would've been an electric current running between their eyes.

"U-Uhmm…Sasuke, you wanna go for a walk?" Hinata asked timidly. She desperately needed to talk to him; and she couldn't think of any other way of getting rid of Neji.

"Okay" Sasuke said as he removed the packet from his eye; the skin around it had started to blacken and bruise.

"Cool, I'll come too" Neji added, half getting out of his seat while still glaring at Sasuke.

Hinata groaned. "Neji, could I talk to you for a minute?" she said, going into the kitchen. Neji followed . She stopped as she reached the stovetop, and turned around. "What the hell?!" she asked, irritated.

He looked at her nonchalantly. "What-the-hell what?"

"What-the-hell _you_!" Hinata cried, "I want to walk with Sasuke _alone_"

Anger was building up in Neji now. "No way! You think I'm gonna leave you alone with that bastard?!"

"Yes!" Hinata cried, equally as angry.

"Well you're thinking wrong then! Last time you and him were alone, I found him shoving his tongue down your throat; there's no way I'm gonna leave you alone with him now!"

Hinata groaned. "Stop being so damn over-protective! Just, trust me. Nothing is going to happen!"

Neji sighed. "I trust you. I don't trust that bastard"

"Well too bad then. 'Cos I'm going" With that she span around and hurriedly made her way to Sasuke. "C'mon" she said as she grabbed his hand stubbornly and pulled him with her.

* * *

"So…what's up?" Sasuke asked as he walked beside Hinata. He winced as the skin around his eyes started to sting again; regretting discarding that peas packet.

Hinata looked up at him, concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered as he rubbed his eye.

She sighed. "You're not supposed to rub it, you know. That just makes it worse." She tip-toed so she was face-to-face with him. Gently, she blew on his eye.

Sasuke felt goose-bumps rise on his skin as his heart beat quickened. No girl had ever made him feel like this before. It was a weird feeling…yet it somehow felt good.

"Better?" Hinata asked.

He felt a chill run down his spine as she spoke against his face. He cleared his throat "Yeah"

Smiling, she stood normally again and resumed walking.

She swallowed hard, looking at the ground. "S-Sasuke, you k-know when I said I'm s-sure about how I f-feel?"

He nodded.

"I-I meant t-that I d-d-don't think I h-have feelings f-for you. B-But that's a g-good thing, right? 'Cos t-then you c-can go with the g-girl you r-really love; y-you don't have to w-waste your t-time pretending you l-like me"

Sasuke sighed. _But the girl I love __**is **__you Hinata…_

He closed his eyes. It hurt to know that she didn't like him back. He had never felt anything like this before. He had used girls of course, with no regret whatsoever. Yet, it was different with Hinata, whenever he was with her, he just felt so comfortable, like he could drop his 'player' act and just be himself. He always wanted to be there for her, to comfort her when she was hurt. He had never felt this way about any other girl.

But…she didn't feel the same.

He faked a smile, though it was really killing him on the inside. "Yeah. I guess I can tell her now"

She smiled back, as her eyes travelled down the street, stopping at the ice-cream shop. "Hey, you wanna get a cone?"

He shrugged. "Okay"

* * *

"You know, that girl at the counter was _so _flirting with you!" Hinata said, grinning as she licked her ice-cream.

Sasuke smirked as he took a bite from his cone. "I don't blame her…I mean…who could resist all this?" he said, gesturing towards himself.

"Oh stop being so _modest _Sasuke!"

He smirked again. "Okay"

"Smart-ass"

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while. Hinata sighed as she looked up at the sky. "Sasuke…do you believe in soul-mates? Like all that people are destined for each other stuff?"

He snorted. "No. That's so lame…It's crap that girls with no life make up"

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Yeah well…it _could _be true, you know! I wanna believe I have a dream guy!" she said closing her eyes as she smiled. "And he'll get me a silver ring with a huge lavender diamond when he proposes. Plus he'll take me for a bus ride, and we'll watch a romantic movie together. Then like, suddenly, over the speaker thing...the driver will be like; 'Hinata Hyuuga; there is something someone wants to say to you'. Then, he gets down on his knee and goes…'Hinata, I've done a lot of things in life…but I've never loved. You wanna love with me? Be mine; forever?''" she sighed dreamily, staring off in the distance.

Sasuke roared with laughter. "That is the _stupidest _thing I've ever heard!"

She looked at him, fuming. "You don't have to be such an ass, you know" She started walking away.

He ran after her. "Okay, okay…I'm sorry about making fun of your…" he stifled his laughter, "…fantasy"

Hinata turned around, pouting. "You're still an ass…and you have ice-cream under your lip" she added, as she wiped it off with her finger.

"What?!" she said to Sasuke, who was suddenly staring at her…with a weird look on his face.

He shook his head as he swallowed, "Nothing" he said, turning around. He sighed…she was perfect; but she only thought of him as a friend…could he possibly change that?

_I'm not going to give up just yet....I will try and make you mine Hinata…_

"You know what, Sasuke?" she said, looking disappointed.

"What?"

"Chocolate ice-cream isn't as yummy as chocolate cake"

He grinned."No, it isn't" he agreed, placing an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

...Yeah...I kno this chapter is kinda sucky And I think I've made Sasuke really corny in it xD.

I just want Sasuke to kinda 'chase after' Hinata...things shouldn't be _too _easy for him (-evil grin-)

Plus, I just realised that I COMPLETELY forgot about Gaara! So...I can either keep Itachi or replace him with Gaara...which one do you guys want...gaahinasasu or itahinasasu? PLEEASE TELL ME! or else I shall just discard Gaara.

PLEEEEASE REVIEW GUYS!...even criticism?

&& CHAPTER 437!! Now I have to bite my nails wondering whether Hinata is alive or not. (I CANNOT BELIEVE KISHIMOTO WOULD EVEN THINK OF DOING SUCH A THING!! -death-glare-) SHE BETTER NOT BE DEAD!

NEXT CHAPTER: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

R&R

love, ash


	10. Let's have a Roadtrip!

**Prince Charming**

* * *

He walked around the room, agitated. "How long is it again?"

Hinata bit her lip as she crossed her fingers behind her back. _Pleease agree Neji! _

"One week"

He groaned. "Dammit, couldn't your friends think of a more normal birthday present?"

A sudden glint appeared in his eyes as he stopped walking. "This was that Uchiha bastard's idea wasn't it?! He thinks he can organise something like this to get into your pants!"

Hinata rolled her eyes as she sighed, frustrated. "Or maybe it's all in your stupid head. In case you've forgotten; Sasuke and I broke up last week. You know, when you smashed his face in?"

Neji gave a satisfied smile, "And broken up you two should be . He is an arrogant asshole. Still, just because you guys aren't going out doesn't mean that he won't try and bed you. He's a guy, Hinata; all he's thinking about is sex. Hinata he wants to put his p- "

"I KNOW WHAT SEX IS, NEJI!" Hinata cried, flushing. "And _No _that is NOT going to happen…because this is just a ROADTRIP! A STUPID ROADTRIP, NEJI! There is no dark intent behind it! It's a birthday present…now can you _please _just tell me I can go so that I can actually start packing?!"

"What makes you think that I'm going to say you can go?"

"Do you or do you not trust me, Neji?!"

He sighed, "Hold on a sec". He went into his room, a while later he came out. He looked at the ground as he held something towards her. "Here"

Hinata looked at it, blushing a furious scarlet as she realised what it was. "N-Neji I d-don-"

"Just take it…it'll make me feel better. Plus, if you decide to do stuff…just remember to please use i-"

"N-NEJI! I'M N-NOT GOING TO D-DO THINGS T-THAT REQUIRE C-C-CONDOMS! IT'S J-JUST A R-ROADTRIP" Hinata stammered. This was getting more and more embarrassing by the minute!

Neji too was starting to look uncomfortable. "I know you won't, but you just need to be prepared Hinata. If you decided to…have fun…with Sasuke, just…please take it with you? For my peace of mind?"

Her blush turning a brilliant purple, she slowly reached out and grabbed the condom from Neji. "W-Why can't y-you just trust t-that I won't d-do stuff like t-that?" she asked bitterly.

"I already told you, I don't trust that ex of yours"

Hinata groaned, Neji was just too frustrating to argue with. "I have to pack…and considering I'm leaving tomorrow and you took ages to approve, you can help me"

Neji sighed as he followed her to her room.

* * *

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hinata cried, excited. She knew it was Sasuke at the door, to pick her up for the road trip.

She ran to the door with her bag on her shoulder, ready to head out.

"Hey" she said as she opened her door.

"Hey, let's go" he replied. He turned around, walking back.

"Bye Neji!" Hinata called as she started to follow him.

"WAIT!" Neji cried. He ran down rolling a bag behind him.

"Neji?"

"I'm coming with you!" He said brightly, "I can celebrate your birthday as well then!" _And watch over the Uchiha bastard_ he thought evilly.

Hinata took huge gulps of air to try and calm herself down, why was Neji so damn overprotective?! "Neji…This is a present from _my friends_ for _me_. YOU ARE NOT INVITED. So…YOU CANNOT COME!"

Neji looked at her with puppy eyes. "So? Won't the friends of my _dear_ cousin make an exception?"

"No! And you know what Neji…" Hinata said, smiling mischievously, "That thing that you gave to me…if you come…I might even decide to use it with Sasuke"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Blackmailing now, are we?"

She smirked. "I learnt it from you, oh _dear _cousin"

He sighed. "You are an evil being, Hinata. Well, be careful and have fun…and by that I mean CIVILISED, RESTRICTED fun"

Hinata grinned. "I will!" she cried, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

"What 'thing' were we supposedly going to use?" Sasuke asked Hinata as they walked to the limo.

Hinata blushed deeply, looking at the ground, "Er…uhmm…n-nothing"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he looked across to her, "Uh-huh…nothing….and why is your cousin such a weirdo?"

She looked up at him, "What?!"

"Well, he suddenly decides to come with us? Out of no-where?"

"Hey, Sasuke, Hinata. Looks like I'll be joining your little vacation"

Both Sasuke and Hinata's heads snapped up to see Itachi standing a few feet away from them.

"So Neji's a _weirdo_ huh?" Hinata asked a flushing Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Mom said I have to come with you guys for supervision. So stop looking at me like that; it's not like I _want _to come and baby-sit you"

Sasuke looked at the ground, taking a deep breath. "Goddamit, mom"

"So, anyways…are you two the only ones?"

Sasuke seemed to be too preoccupied in calming himself down, so Hinata answered Itachi. "Er…t-theres also S-Sakura, Naruto, Kiba a-and Ino"

Itachi gave a humour-less smile. "Okay." He made his way back to his car. "I'll just follow you guys all the way there."

Sasuke was still rooted to the ground, a dangerous expression on his face. Hinata looked at him and cautiously grabbed his sleeve. "C-C'mon Sasuke," she said brightly as she tugged at his sleeve, "l-let's go and have fun!"

* * *

"Hey guys! Wanna hear a real scary story?!"

"NO Naruto! We don't want to hear another one of your stupid stories" Sakura said as she pushed down the window, trying to make the limo less stuffy.

"Aww, C'mon Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, "It's about the resort we're staying at!"

Sakura sighed, "I don't care what it's about! Just…shut up"

"But Sakura-chan! It's really g-"

"NO NARUTO! GODDAMMIT! CAN'T YOU JUST BE QUIET FOR EVEN FIVE MINU-"

Kiba sighed, exasperated "-Just let him tell it, Sakura"

"AWESOMEE! Well…You know the resort we're staying at, right? It used to be owned by this guy Orochimaru. And he had an assistant Kabuto. Now Kabuto was like in love with Orochimaru; but he couldn't tell him. And then later yeah, Orochimaru got a boyfriend Sasori. And then Kabuto got all j-"

Sakura turned to Naruto with a WTF expression. "WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO?! Are you gay or something?!"

"Wha? NO!"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLING US A YAOI?"

"I-I…well I'm not exactly making it up, it's true you see"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course"

She sighed. "Saaasuke-kun! I'm soo bored!" She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Hinata felt a spark of anger run through her as she saw Sakura half nuzzling Sasuke's shoulder. She cleared her throat, trying to make the sudden urge she had to slap Sakura go away.

Sasuke 'hn-ed' as he tried to shake Sakura off his shoulder, too lazy to actually push her off. But Sakura was like a leech, keeping her head there.

Hinata started tapping her finger on the handrail, not knowing why she was suddenly feeling so irritated.

Was it really necessary for Sakura to cling to Sasuke so much though?!

_Who cares if she does? _She told herself, _It's none of my business. Yeah_, she thought, _what does it matter to me whether she grabs his shoulder with her stupid hands and buries her stupid face in it and kisses his cheek with her stupid lips and WAIT WHAT?!_

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Sakura pecking Sasuke's cheek. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her sudden want for a fight down. _Goddamit Hinata get a grip! What the hell is wrong with you_?! She knew it was not right of her to cheer in approval on the inside when Sasuke yelled at Sakura like a PMS-ing bitch and DEFINITELY not right of her to want to join him. _Goddamit what is happening to me?! _she thought, _why am I feeling like this?!_

* * *

"Guys, we're stopping for a break" Deidara said as everyone got out of the limo.

Sakura got out last. She looked around the place; it was a public park. She scanned the area for Sasuke as she stretched. _Where did he go?_

"Sasuke what the-mmph!"

"Shh!" Sasuke said firmly as he shot a glance behind them. "Ow!" he cried as he removed his hand off of Hinata's mouth. "What did you do that for?!"

"Why the hell did you drag me away, huh?" Hinata asked him fiercely…what Neji had said before was starting to return to her. _No, _she thought as she looked at Sasuke, who continuously shot anxious glances everywhere, _Sasuke wouldn't try that…would he?_

"Why the hell did you bite me, huh?" Sasuke replied as he jumped down from the mound they were on. He pulled Hinata with him.

_Shit!, _Hinata thought as she landed on the ground and saw that they were hidden from the others, _Neji was right!_ "SASUKE YOU A-MPH!"

"SHHH!" Sasuke cried as he quickly glanced up. He had gotten away from Sakura as fast as he could, and they were well hidden right now; but Hinata was being so uncooperative and loud! He sighed in relief as no one noticed Hinata's yelling. "OUCH!" he cried as he shook his hand. _Damnit what is wrong with Hinata?!_

Hinata took a step backwards, "Sasuke, I know karate"

Sasuke was still worried about Sakura discovering them and didn't know what she was implying. "So?!," he grabbed her hand, "get over here!" he said as he pulled her towards him; if she stood so far out Sakura would see her!

Hinata's eyes widened as she crashed into Sasuke. So it had come down to this…

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP!"

_SHIT!, we're going to be found!_ Sasuke thought as he glared at Hinata. "What did you do that for?!"

"You're so disgusting Sasuke! I thought you were different but all boys are the same…I'm not gonna become one of your sluts though!"

"What?!"

"You…you want to have sex because you're a guy and that's all you think about!"

"W-What?!" Sasuke asked in bewilderment as he heard people approaching them, "What the hell?! I was trying to get away from Sakura and give her assumptions about u-"

"What's going on here?" Deidara asked as he and the others peered down to where Sasuke and Hinata were.

Both Hinata and Sasuke looked up, neither of them saying anything.

_YOU IDIOT HINATA! ARE YOU EVER GOING TO STOP BEING SUCH A RETARD?!_, Hinata asked herself as a blush crawled up her cheeks; what the HELL had she just said and done?! _Okay…damage control time_. "Uhmm…erm…er….well….you see….there, there w-was t-this…uh…s-spider and I, I got s-scared"

"A spider, huh?" Itachi asked sceptically as Sakura glared at Hinata.

"Yeah, a spider," Sasuke replied confidently, "I scared it away…so yeah, it's nothing…you guys can go now"

"Why were you two here in the first place?"

"None of your business, Itachi," Sasuke said between gritted teeth; why did Itachi care so much anyways?!

"Well come on, we're gonna start going again" Deidara said as he held out a hand for Sasuke and Hinata to come up.

_That's it; I have to do it today…or else it might be too late_, Sakura thought as she observed the two heading towards the car.

* * *

_Argh, where is my stupid toothbrush?!, _Hinata thought as she rummaged through her bag. She blushed as she came across the condom, _better chuck this out before someone sees it_.

They had finally arrived at the resort and Hinata was just getting ready for bed.

She started walking down the corridoor of the resort they were staying at, out to the bathroom. _Hmmm…I wonder what's written on a condom…_she thought as she looked at the packet curiously.

WHAM! She bumped into someone and the condom fell out of her hands. _Shit!_, she thought, _I have to get it fast!_, "Uh, I'm sorry," she said hastily as she scanned the ground for the condom…but it was nowhere to be seen.

"It's okay…you dropped something," the person cleared their throat, "erm…here you go"

Hinata's eyes widened as she recognised the voice as being Itachi's. Without taking her eyes off of the ground, she grabbed the condom from his hands and turned her back to him.

He cleared his throat again as he awkwardly walked past her.

_I wish someone would just come and kill me right now_, Hinata thought as she blushed a brilliant scarlet. What was Itachi going to think after seeing that?! Before any other humiliating incident could occur, she quickly made her way towards the bathroom and threw the condom in the bin. She sighed in relief; at least no-one else saw what she had brought with her!

_Argh!, I forgot my toothbrush!,_ Hinata realised as she groaned and walked back to her room to get it.

Hinata returned to the bathroom with her toothbrush; only to find it was already occupied by someone. "Oh…sorry Sakura, I'll come back after"

Sakura looked up to see Hinata at the door and smiled…perfect! "Oh no, don't leave!," she said sweetly, "Hinata, there's something I wanna tell you"

* * *

SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE!! I really am sorry! Life's just been a bitch . But since it's hols now, ima try and update every 2 days (:

ANYWAYS back to this chapter…apparently it's very random xD. But it's important cos it sets up for the climax (YES! NEXT CHAPTER=CLIMAX…WHICH MEANS THIS STORY IS NEARLY ENDING! Woo!) also, yeah I added random bits just to lengthen this chapter a bit + take this story out of the overly corny mess it had started to become. So yeah…this chapter is SUPPOSED to seem a little filler-ish. But yeah…next chapter is NEARLY done so it will be up verry soon :]

RESULTS FOR ITACHI OR GAARA:

Gaara: 4

Itachi: 6

I haven't been thanking everyone for reviewing --"

And I really should because reviews (and subscriptions and favs) make me wanna continue even if it gets tedious…cos then I know that there are people who read/like my story (:

SO THAANK-YOU SOOO MUCH(thanks to everyone who reiewed before chapter 9 as well):

Sarahinia

keke1010

sasuhinaneji

tatski kiba lover

Miyuu :3

F-F-Chan

AleSwann20

CatxRock07

animeroxz

La Mariposa3795

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND ILY!

So, ANYWAYS…

REVIEW…I LOVE FEEDBACK (:

NEXT CHAPTER: SAKURA'S PLAN: PART 1

Love, ash


	11. Sakura's Plan, Part One

**Prince Charming**

* * *

"Hinata, there's something I wanna tell you"

Hinata looked at her, curios.

"Me and Sasuke are engaged"

She dropped the toothbrush she was holding.

_**W-WHAT?**_

_**What?!**_

_Sasuke…_

_and Sakura…_

_**engaged?**_

_He is someone else's fiancé?_

"D-Does Sasuke k-know?" she asked, still trying to comprehend what she had just heard

Sakura shook her head. "I wasn't supposed to know either; but I accidentally overheard my mum and his mum discussing it."

Hinata was still in shock. Sasuke was _engaged_…to Sakura.

They were each other's _fiancés_…it was like they belonged to each other.

_But why is this so shocking for me?, _she wondered, _sure learning he's engaged to someone is really surprising…but why does my chest hurt so? I should be happy for him that he has such a great fiancé_; _and yet I am not. Why?_

She tried to think of something to say so it wouldn't look too weird that she was quiet for so long. "I-It's an arranged marriage t-then?"

Smiling, Sakura looked up at the ceiling dreamily. "I guess it is. 'Cause our mums set us up. Still, I'd like to believe it's part love as well. I mean, I know that _I _love him. And I know that he can love me. But that's where this problem comes in."

"W-What problem?" Hinata asked. She was still filled with disbelief that Sasuke was _engaged_ to Sakura…they were going to be married together! For some reason, her chest hurt again as she thought that. _Why am I feeling so sad? It's not like I don't want Sasuke to marry Sakura…is it?_

And she couldn't understand why Mikoto or Fugaku hadn't saidanything. Sasuke had frigging bought her home as his girlfriend! And they hadn't made the slightest hint to-

_But…Mikoto…_Hinata realised. Mikoto had never actually _accepted _her as Sasuke's girlfriend. In fact, Mikoto had actually tried to hook Itachi up with her!

_It makes sense now, _she thought.

"The problem is you" Sakura said boldly, snapping Hinata out of her thoughts.

"M-Me?" Hinata asked, shocked. How was _she _the problem?

"Yes you! I know you guys have broken up, but Sasuke still loves you; in case you haven't realised. And you know, it crushes me to see him always there with you…the way he looks at you….it's just…" she sighed.

"I first thought that even if _I _loved him, I wouldn't get between you guys. I mean, I'm not the kind to break relationships and all; but, you guys aren't together anymore. So now, I guess I just needed to tell you."

She grabbed Hinata's hand. "Hinata, I don't want to hurt you by marrying Sasuke…but even if you've broken up; I don't wanna kill anything that was between you guys. So…" she squeezed Hinata's hand, "I want permission from you to go ahead and marry him"

Hinata looked at her, eyes widening.

_Sasuke…he….__**loves **__me?! __**What?! **__It can't be…_

_He loves that mystery girl! The one who he won't tell me abo-_

_Oh my god!_, Hinata thought, shock overwhelming her. _I am __**such **__an idiot!_

_She_ was the mystery girl. All that time it had been her! When Sasuke had kissed her; it was because he _wanted _to; not because he was being polite…

_And I told him I don't have feelings for him?!_ Guilt was starting to bubble up inside her. _I am such a bitch! All that time Sasuke kept it on the inside…Oh my god that just makes me feel worse! Sasuke, you should have yelled at me, at least done something to show me what a blind idiot I was being!_

Her bottom lip started trembling. _How did you go through all that Sasuke? How did you not get angry or sad…how could you act normal around me even after I indirectly rejected you?!_

"Hinata?" Sakura asked, snapping her out of her thoughts again.

"Wha-?"

"Uhmm…so do you give me permission?"

"P-permission?"

"You know, to marry Sasuke?"

"O-Oh," Hinata said. She had completely forgotten about Sakura; too immersed in her recent discovery.

So Sakura wanted to marry Sasuke. And she wouldn't do it unless it was okay with Hinata? Hinata smiled, _Sakura is so nice…taking my feelings into consideration like that._

_And she had been nice to me all along…she hadn't said anything for all the time when Sasuke and I were 'dating' simply because she didn't want to hurt me! She could've told Sasuke they were engaged or done something else to break his and my 'relationship' ; and yet she didn't. Now, she's asking me to marry him… it seems like such a little request considering all that she did for me…with what heart, what feeling, could I possibly not contend to her?_

But one thought kept bugging her. _He loves me. If I give Sakura permission knowing this, am I betraying him? Would I be hurting him? _The last thing she wanted to do was cause Sasuke more pain. She bit her bottom lip. _But, if I don't give Sakura permission and just act normal around Sasuke…wouldn't I be hurting him more?_

_Besides, it's not like I __**love **__Sasuke either, _Hinata thought, _I mean…I don't love him, right? I couldn't…he's a friend…he has to be! I've always thought of him as my friend; a close friend I admit…but a friend nonetheless. I can't possibly love him…_

_Yes, _she thought as she looked up at Sakura. _He's just a friend_…"It's not like I'm in the position to…" _Nothing but a friend…"_But yes" _and yet…_"I give you permission" _Why do I feel so empty?_

Sakura smiled sweetly as she hugged Hinata. "Thank-you so much! I can't believe it; I'm going to marry Sasuke!"

The pain grew even more in Hinata's chest as a sudden lump formed in her throat. "Congratulations" she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. _Why? Why do I feel so sad? I have already established that I don't love him…so why is it that I feel like I've lost something…I don't love him…right?_

More tears rolled down her cheek. "Uh…I gotta go pee" she cried, breaking out of the hug and running out of the bathroom.

Sakura stared after her, a wide smile making it's way onto her face. _Damn I'm a great actress_

She had done it; made Sasuke hers. Now all she had to do was the second part of her plan; and that would definitely run smoothly. After all; the hard part was already over; Hinata had given permission. So consequently, nothing Sasuke could do would make her get with him.

_He has no choice but to marry me_, she thought happily, _Oh I am evil…_

She laughed.

* * *

Hinata ran into her room and buried her head into her pillow, sobbing.

This was all so fucked up; why the _hell _was she crying so much?! It just couldn't be because she loved Sasuke!

_But why not?_ a small part of her mind asked her, _why can't you love him?!_

"Because he's Sasuke!" she cried as she threw the pillow across the room. He was Sasuke; someone she had only known for about a month, she didn't have feelings for him; let alone _love_. It would be too _weird _if she did; after all…they had always been friends, there was nothing in him that Hinata found appealing, nor was there any similarities between him and her. So how could she possibly be in love with him?!

But even though Hinata explained this to herself, the tears didn't stop, nor did the pain in her chest.

After sitting up on her bed, she sighed as she looked around the room, _I need somewhere to clear my mind._

She walked out of her room.

* * *

==, it seemed better in my mind...

but, Yaaaays! I got this done in time! Not sure about next chapter but ….I'll still try to!

REVIEWWW

NEXT CHAPTER: SAKURA'S PLAN: PART 2

Love, ash


	12. Sakura's Plan, Part Two

A pebble flew in the air for a second before it fell into the bleached-blue water. Hinata stared at it momentarily, then grabbed another pebble and threw it at the pool. She sighed as this pebble too plonked into the water. Just as she was about to grab a third pebble she heard someone approach from behind.

"Stop that, you're messing the path and dirtying the pool"

Hinata sighed. "Sorry."

Suddenly, a pebble shot past her and bounced a few times on the water before it sunk into the pool. Hinata looked up and saw Itachi standing behind her.

"H-Hi Itachi. I was j-just about to leave."

Before Hinata could get up, Itachi sat a few feet away from her on the pool's edge. "Shouldn't you be with Sasuke and the other retards?"

Hinata stared lifelessly at a pebble. _Sasuke…he's probably with Sakura right now…_

"I w-wanted to be alone…I-I'm not f-feeling well"

Itachi stood up. "Okay." And with that he walked away.

* * *

Sakura entered Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba's room and looked around; Sasuke and the others were huddled around a table. She walked up to them. Naruto looked up and saw her, his eyes widened as he immediately looked behind her.

"Hinata's not with you yeah?"

"No. I distracted her." She peered down at a piece of paper that was on the table. It was a receipt for something that seemed to have cost four thousand dollars. "Shit! What present did you get her?"

"A ticket for an around-the-world trip" Naruto answered. "Sasuke said we don't have to chip in and he doesn't mind us taking credit."

"But we don't wanna do that so we're planning on chipping two hundred each" Ino added.

"Okay" Sakura said absentmindedly. _When should I announce it?_, she thought as she looked around, _Should I do it now?, _she glanced at everyone in the room, _yes, now seems like the perfect time…_

Sakura took a deep breath as she stepped back from Naruto and the others. "Guys, I have something to announce." Everyone turned around to face her.

She took another deep breath as a wave of heat ran up her body…it seemed so…random…and sudden to say something like this! _Ah wells I'm gonna have to do it sometime, better sooner than later_. "Well, uhmm…I know that most of you guys don't know this so I guess I should inform you guys that…uhm that me and Sasuke are…well, engaged!"

The whole room was silent as its inhabitants, with the exception of Sakura, looked at each other in bewilderment. "Sakura…what the fuck?" Sasuke finally asked, looking at her for an answer.  
"Uh…well….I, we…w-we're engaged…our p-parents decided it"

"Sakura if this is some kind of joke it's not funny."

"N-No we w-we really are" Sakura stuttered, trying to compose herself.

"She's telling the truth" Ino finally said. Everyone's heads wheeled around to face her.

"_What_?" Sasuke asked, baffled, "Seriously why are you guys saying that? It's not even remotely funny."

Ino sighed. "Your parents planned your engagement with Sakura-"

"-But they didn't tell us about it," Sakura finished.

"Yeah of course, 'cos our life is some teen chick flick or something. You do realise we're only seventeen? If this was true how would _you _know anyways? We are _not_ engaged!"

"I overheard them! Trust me Sasuke, we're gonna be married!"

Sasuke sighed, exasperated. "Seriously Sakura what the fuck are you saying? Your dumb joke isn't funny. Anyways, about Hinata's party tomorrow, we ca-"

"SASUKE IM BEING SERIOUS, WE'RE ENGAGED!" Sakura cried out, on the verge of tears….this wasn't what she had planned to happen! Why wasn't anyone believing her?

Sasuke took a deep breath as he composed himself, "We can have it at the pool 'cos the weather's gonna be pretty ho-"

"STOP IGNORING ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WE'RE ENGAGED AND YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! THEN YOU'LL FUCKING REALISE WHO THE JOKE WAS REALLY ON!"

With that, Sakura ran out of the room. Everyone stared after her. Ino glared at Sasuke.

"Why are you such a bastard Sasuke? Sakura is actually telling the truth!"

"Oh god. Not you too! Seriously what the fuck is with this engagement thing? Me and Sakura are NOT engaged! She is being a fucking retard! Now can we please just concentrate on Hinata's party?"

"No!" Ino replied indignantly, "How _dare_ you think you can treat Sakura like that? You're such an asshole! Seriously, go and apologise to her!"

"FOR WHAT? SHE WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING! DO I APLOGISE FOR BEING NORMAL AND SANE?"

Ino gritted her teeth as her glare became even more ferocious. "YEAH IN YOUR MIND YOU'RE SANE! GODDAMIT SASUKE GO APOLOGISE TO HER!"

"I THOUGHT **YOU** WERE MORE NORMAL THAN SAKURA. BUT I GUESS BOTH OF YOU ARE RETARDS! JUST, SERIOUSLY…PISS OFF! I DON'T EVEN DO ANYTHING AND SUDDENLY I'M THE BAD GUY WHO NEEDS TO APOLOGISE TO THE PERSON WHO STARTED EVERYTHING!" He stormed out of the room, scrunching up the paper with the plan of Hinata's party and throwing it into the bin.

* * *

Sasuke balled up his hands into fists, what the _heck_ were Sakura and Ino playing at? Sakura and him, engaged? _In her dreams_, he thought with a sneer. He turned a corner as he made his way towards the kitchen; he really needed a glass of water to cool himself down. He couldn't understand why Sakura was being so stupid…and not only that…why was Ino doing it too? _I thought she was more normal than Sakura_, he remarked, _I guess I was wrong_.

He drank the water slowly as he sat down at the dining table.

"What was that all about?"

Sasuke sighed. "What do you want Itachi?"

"Why are you and the retards yelling? You're ruining the peace and quite. And you know how much I _hate_ noise, hm?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Go away Itachi. It's your own fault you're stuck here, so deal with it."

Itachi smirked. "Oh okay if that's the case, I guess I'll go comfort Hinata…she says she feels sick? I guess she needs me to look after her. After all, that _is_ what I'm here for, right?"

Immediately, Sasuke looked up. "What? Whats wrong with Hinata? Where is she?"

Itachi shrugged. "How would I know?" He turned around. "Oh, by the way…she was telling the truth. You _do_ have the misfortune of being engaged with her." And he walked out.

* * *

Sasuke impatiently tapped his fingers as he heard a dialling tone on the other line of his mobile. He could not and _would not_ accept that his mum would be stupid and annoying enough to engage him to Sakura! Just the thought of that possibility enraged him. But somehow he knew it had to be true…after all, Itachi never lied. He growled as no one picked up. After trying a few more times, he threw his mobile on the dining table and left the room, kicking down the chair he was sitting on in the process. _I am engaged…I am fucking engaged to that fucking retard!_, he thought as he took a few deep breaths, trying to control the rage building up inside him. He growled again and kicked the wall of the corridor he was walking down. Who the fuck did Mikoto think she was? What gave her the right to decide on Sasuke's life? He ground his teeth and took deep breaths again as he tried to refrain himself from punching the next thing he came in contact with. What the _hell_ was he going to do?

Sasuke's thoughts were rushing together simultaneously. For one, he wanted to rage at his mother for doing this to him, but, the more urgent matter of getting out of being engaged with Sakura was now pressing on him. _Since I know about it and she doesn't know I know, I have to act quickly!_, he decided. He knew that Mikoto would _make_ him marry Sakura…his mum was stubborn beyond reason. So, what other way could he get out of being Sakura's fiancé? _There is no other way_! he thought, _not unless I run away, or if I commit suicide, or if I turn gay, or if I marry someone else without telling her!_

He stopped walking for a second. Of course! That was it! All he had to do was find someone else to be engaged with and marry them before Mikoto could do anything about it! And luckily enough for him, he knew exactly who to marry.

* * *

Hinata exhaled deeply as she stared in the distance, her gaze focused on nothing. She had no idea how long she had spent sitting by the pool but she really didn't care. It felt calm just to stay here. The sudden sadness she had felt from before had reduced, although she still had that lost feeling in the pit of her stomach. _I don't love Sasuke_, she told herself again, as she wondered why she felt the way she did. She didn't want to love Sasuke. First of all, he wasn't her type…how could someone like her ever end up with him? It was impossible! And offcourse, he belonged to someone else. He was engaged to Sakura! A definite reason why she shouldn't love him. She jumped as her mobile vibrated. _Oh no!,_ she thought as she took her mobile out of her pocket and saw that it was Sasuke calling. She sighed as she picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinata. Uhm can I meet you somewhere? Where are you?"

Hinata's eyes widened. The last thing she wanted to do right now was see Sasuke! "Uhm…can it wait? I don't feel that well right now."

"It's kinda urgent. Don't worry it won't take that long. Meet me at the lounge?"

"Okay"

* * *

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she took a step into the lounge room. It was dark, the only light coming from the glowering fireplace at the other end of the room.

"Hinata, you came."

She gasped, surprised by Sasuke's sudden appearance and how _close_ he was standing to her. Before she could even react, he wrapped an arm against her waist and pulled her up towards him, crushing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes as she felt a sort of electric current running up her. Adding onto that, a delightfully warm feeling encased her as Sasuke's tongue entered her mouth and explored it. She _knew_ this was wrong; what was she doing letting Sasuke kiss her like this? Yet, she didn't want him to stop. She let him continue, her arms finding their way around his neck. Sasuke's tounge delved deeper into her mouth, and Hinata's legs started to feel like jelly as the electric and warm feelings within her intensified. Sasuke continued kissing her for as long as he could without taking a breath. He finally withdrew and they both panted. He smiled; she had reacted exactly as he had wanted.

Hinata ran a hand through her hair as she tried to get her head around what had happened. _I…I wanted him to kiss me. I…must have feelings for him._ She closed her eyes tightly. _No! I can't! I said I didn't and I wouldn't!_ She took a deep breath as she held back tears that threatened to fall. She was confused andangry at herself for not being able to stop Sasuke…just a while ago she had promised Sakura she was definitely not going to do anything and now she betrayed her like this? _Okay, time to fix things Hinata_, she told herself, _it doesn't matter if you have feelings for him, you can get over them_.

"Sasuke I- "

"Shh" Sasuke cut in as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. Hinata felt the electric feeling returning as he touched her.

"N-No Sasuke I gotta tel-"

Sasuke stopped and turned around. "Hinata I…" he took a deep breath as he looked into her eyes "I..I love you"

Hinata couldn't look away from his eyes. She had a sudden desire to kiss him. The warm feeling inside her returned. It was then that she _knew_ she loved him. It was hard to accept it before, but now that he was standing right there in front of her…she couldn't deny it; she loved Sasuke Uchiha.

"I-I know you said you don't have feelings for me. But…you didn't stop me, and that _must_ mean something. So…," Sasuke got down on one knee, "I know we're not on some bus right now or there's no romantic movie playing or I don't even have a large lavender ring but…I've done a lot of things in life. But I've never loved. You wanna love with me? Be mine; forever?"

* * *

OMG! I DID IT! I UPDATED! :D

I have been meaning to for soooo freaking long! But I'm either too lazy or too busy with stupid school or something else comes up! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS UPDATE WAS! I SWEAR IT WASN'T INTENTIONAL! if you guys are still reading my story THANK YOU! Also, it's been so long since I writ the last chapter so I'm not even sure if this one flows with it... but hopefully! and because I'm on holidays right now hopefully I can finish the story :D. Theres only three more chapters to go I think!

And thanks so much for the reviews from before! They made me so happy! :D. I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING!

Anyways, I've got the next chapter written too so I shall post straight after this one :D

Hope you guys like (:

love, ash


	13. The Verdict

_Yes! Say yes!_, Hinata thought to herself as she stared down at Sasuke. She didn't know how these feelings had suddenly arisen, yet she couldn't ignore them. Sasuke had just proposed to her, and she knew that right now, more than anything, she wanted to become his fiancé. _But I cant!_, she thought, _its way too early! I didn't even aknowledge I loved him till now! Should I really immediately become his fiancé?_ Hinata knew that, according to her feelings, the answer was yes. _But what about the whole thing with Sakura?_, she asked herself.

Hinata didn't know whether she could have it in her heart to betray Sakura and say yes to Sasuke. She had just given Sakura permission to marry him not too long ago! Yet, when she looked at him, all those thoughts disappeared and she felt that it was _right_ to marry him. Because she loved him, and, because he loved _her_, and not Sakura, back.

_No!_, she thought, _what if doing this is too rash? I don't even know! Am I just going to be a backstabbing bitch and make this decision without even knowing if its right? I haven't even known Sasuke that long!_ She sighed._ I don't think I'm ready for this. And I don't think I can betray Sakura._

She pressed her lips together as she realised what she had to do. She was on the verge of tears as she looked up at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke I…I'm sorry b-but I can't"

The sudden look of shock and hurt in his eyes broke her heart and she refrained herself from running up to him and embracing him.

"I…I don't understand. Why?"

Hinata took a deep breath, fighting back the urge to cry. "I…I don't love you. I'm sorry"

He stood up slowly. "You're saying you don't have any feelings for me?"

Hinata swallowed hard. "O-Of course I have feelings for you. I care about you, just like I care about all my friends. But love? I'm s-sorry I d-don't feel that way about y-you"

"So you honestly don't love me? Why didn't you stop me kissing you before then?"

"I-I w-was surprised so I d-didn't really have time t-to react. I'm s-sorry. T-That's what I w-was going to t-tell you before. That I d-don't think its appropriate f-for you to be k-kissing me like that"

"Right." Sasuke said as he looked down, trying not to let Hinata see that his eyes had moistened.

Hinata breathed in sharply, forcing the lump in her throat down. She hated seeing Sasuke like this; it was killing her on the inside to hear the anguish in his voice. And it killed her even more to know that he was in pain because of _her_. She wanted more than anything to comfort him right then. To relieve him from the hurting she had caused. Tentatively, she grabbed his wrist "S-Sasuke I r-really am sorry"

He flung her hand away. "I'm fine." And he walked out of the room.

Hinata watched him leave, letting the tears fall freely down her face. She hated herself for saying no. She hated herself for not going with her intuition. Most of all, she hated herself for causing Sasuke pain. She was _such_ a bitch, leading Sasuke on like that and then rejecting him. She put her hands over her face as she sank down, crying. All she wanted to do right now was find Sasuke and tell him that she _did_ love him. It hurt like hell knowing he loved her but not being able to say she loved him. _Goddamit I think I did the right thing…yet…why doesn't it feel that way?_

* * *

A single tear slid down Sasuke's face as he walked out of the room. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Of course he knew that being rejected would hurt. Yet, he had never really realised _how much _pain it would cause. He wanted to kill himself, or do something else to ease what he felt…because right now, that's what was better than knowing that he loved Hinata but she didn't love him back. Sasuke stopped outside of Itachi's room and entered it, looking around for a specific bag. He rushed towards it and rummaged through it until he found what he was searching for; a large vodka bottle. He took it by the neck and walked out of the building.

* * *

Hinata sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She winced as her head pounded. She didn't know how long she'd been in the lounge, but it wasn't long enough for her to cry to her heart's content. She froze as she heard footsteps approaching the room, but sighed as they went past. _I cant stay in here_, she thought, _if someone finds me, they're going to ask questions._ She stood up and walked out of the lounge, using her hair to mask her face.

Hinata took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door of the room she was standing in front of. After a few seconds, Itachi opened the door. Hinata looked at the ground as he studied her, his face a mix of surprise and curiosity. She swallowed hard and finlly looked up. "I…I w-want to go h-home. C-could you please t-take me home?"

* * *

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair before he drank some more vodka. He squeezed his eyes together as it passed down his throat, leaving a burning sensation behind. He breathed heavily as he placed the bottle to his lips again and drank some more. The searing feeling that it left in his throat eased the pain he was feeling_. Why doesn't she love me_? he thought_, what don't I have? _He took another swig of vodka. Just thinking about being rejected made him think about Hinata. Her smile, her wonderfully soft hair, her craziness, the way she laughed...He cursed as he gulped down more vodka. This was probably the first time a girl had said _no _to him; he was usually the one doing all the rejecting. And of all girls, Hinata? He would've least expected _her_ to be the one he'd even fall for. Usually, he went for the 'queen-bee' girls- like Ino...or Sakura. He took another swig of vodka as a sudden thought hit him_. I'm Sasuke Uchiha_... he said to himself as he placed the vodka bottle on the ground_. I'm supposed to be one of the fucking popular playboys...not a fucking reject!_ He fisted his hands and staggered onto his feet. _Am I the type to wallow in self-pity just because I don't have a girl?_ He smirked. _Of course not..._

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she slowly made her way towards the door. _Who the hell is knocking at this hour?_, she wondered and yawned. "Yes! I'm coming!" she cried, annoyed, as the person knocked again. She opened the door; only to find a flushed and haggard-looking Sasuke standing in front of her. _What on earth happened to him?_ she wondered as she studied his apperance and smelt the distinct scent of alcohol wafting off of him, _and what could he possibly want from me right now?_ But before she could voice that thought, Sasuke crashed his lips against hers and she staggered into her room as he pushed onto her, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Ew did i just write some sasusaku? T_T (sorry if you like them but they just put me off xD)

And I'm actually really angry at myself because I pretty much had this chapter written when the last one was but it took me from then till now just to write the last two paragraphs! I mean I did do the whole 'I'll write it tmrw/next week' thing but it wasn't supposed to go on for this long ^^'.

I'm a very lazy person I guess (?) (yeah nah i really don't have an excuse...yet again !). But i swear i used to be able to write one chapter in two days (wth happened? D;). and once again I'm apologising for my LATE LATE update! gahh I feel so bad . I hope i haven't lost any readers! For those who are still reading THAAANKS SOO MUCH! -VIRTUAL HUGS-

AND THANKS FOR READING THE LAST CHAPTER EVEN AFTER THE LATE UPDATE! :D. I loved the reviews too :). so much so i'm finally replying! :) (Ive been meaning to for ages but I end up posting and realising later ") SSO REPLYS:

animeroxz: LOL yeah I kinda forgot some of the plot while I was writing that chapter too ^^'. Made it so much more harder to write. I guess thats a lesson for me to update sooner xD. but yaay you remembered later anyways :D.

Catxisxme: LOL yeah two more chapters now :(. I'm gonna miss writing this story! and aww your making me embarassed now xD. siff my story is that good! BUT I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING IT :D. and i shall try to make it better :D. LOLOL NICE PREDICTIONS! and yeah you were right first when you said she would reject him...I had to make things dramatic afterall xD. but then i had to write sasusaku too (vomit). LOLOOLS! yeah sakura is such a stupid bitchy whorey piece of BITCH and she needs to go die xD (yeah i guess i'm not very fond of her (A)). but iono ever since ive seen her in the show/manga shes always given off bad vibes. hopefully i can write a scene where she gets bitch-slapped and owned by hinata :). and i didn't update (too) late this time, did I? ^^'

LM3795: I wanted her to say yes but then I remembered to increase the drama currently in the story xD. Yes I agree sakura should NOT marry sasuke...hopefully they don't :D. lools we shall soon see what will happen if/when sasuke and hinata get married :D.

SarahiNia: aw thanks :)! and thaaanks so much for still reading my story even if ive been bad and not updated in yonks . lol hopefully you like this chapter :)

dreamgyrl2278: lol she had to say no . the climax had to be more dramatic . but but there is still hope for sasuhina :). and sorry i didn't update sooner!

Akatsuki-Fan389: aw thank-you! sorry i didn't update as soon as i had planned -_- and LOOL yeaah i love cliff-hangers xD they're awesomely dramatic and annoying at the same time xD and i think i left this chapter at one too...(lol i feel sadistic)

pg: THANKS! :D. and i hope you like the chapter!

So yes, chapter 13 now up :). and i hope i can update 14 sooner than i did this, but with school and me being lazy and all i'm not sure . BUT HOPEFULLY! :D

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE!

love, ash


	14. Prince Charming

Sakura widened her eyes as she was pushed clumsily into her room, and attempted to pry her lips off of Sasuke's. Finally, as she felt her calves hit the edge of her mattress, she gave him a forceful shove and he faltered back. She caught her breath for a moment before looking up at him. "Sasuke, what the hell is going on?" She asked, studying his silhouette within the dimly lit room. "One second you're going off at me about telling you that we're engaged and the next you barge into my room at some godforsaken hour and start shoving your tongue down my throat? And, to complete that, you're drunk as well."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stepped towards her. "Stop fucking acting like you don't want it, Sakura," he said before wrapping his arms around her waist, "So let's just hurry up and fuck," he finished as he pulled her against him. Sakura's breath hitched as she felt Sasuke's heat on her skin.

"O-Only if you agree to become _mine_" She said through half-lidded eyes. "I'll do it if you accept our engagement"

Sasuke just snorted before thawing her lips with his again.

* * *

Itachi blinked as he took in the sight in front of him; a profusely distressed Hinata, with swollen eyes that were just about as red as her cheeks and nose, begging him to _please_ drive her back to her house. He sighed as he bit the inside of his cheek with irritation, "_What_ did my stupid brother do now?"

She looked taken aback at his sharp tone of voice and he felt a tinge of guilt overcome him.

"I…I j-just feel like g-going h-home" She stammered, hesitation and fear lingering within her words. Itachi sighed; how did he end up becoming a babysitter and now chauffeur for his idiot-of-a-brother and his annoying friends?

"Look, Hinata, I'm not your personal assistant or slave that you can just come to my door at any hour and demand me to drive you back to your house," he started, as he eyed her sternly, "But…Since you seem extremely messed up, I'll make an exception this one time."

Hinata looked up at him graciously, "T-Thank-you! Thanks s-so much!" She chorused between multiple bows. "I-I'll j-just get my s-stuff."

Hinata felt another wave of tears threatening to submerge her as she passed Sasuke's room on her way to her own. She refrained her will to knock on the door in hope of seeing Sasuke and forced herself past the room. _Bye Sasuke…_ she thought while entering her own room. After packing up all her belongings, Hinata exited the room and made her way back to Itachi's. _Okay...clothes and toiletries; check, wallet; check, phone; check,_ she thought as she read through her mental list of belongings and remembered whether she had them with her or not, _Ipod…_ she paused as she racked her mind trying to recall packing the device but drew a blank. _Shit! Where's my ipod?_ She thought, trying to remember when she had seen it last. Her eyes widened as she recalled it. _Sakura's! It's charging in Sakura's room!_, she realised, remembering how she had forgotten to bring her own charger and had borrowed Sakura's one. _I guess I'll have to go get it from there_, she made a detour and headed towards Sakura's door, _hopefully I can sneak in there without waking her up._

Hinata sighed as she stared at the door in front of her; she had made her way to Sakura's and was just about to step in. Quietly she edged the door open, ensuring that she wouldn't cause it to creak; but what she saw inside of the room made her want to wish that she had never opted to open it in the first place.

* * *

Sakura frowned as she felt a slither of light gradually creeping across her face. _Where is that coming from?,_ she wondered, and attempted to find it's source over Sasuke's hair- which was obscuring her line-of-vision while it's owner ravaged her neck. She sat up slightly, underneath of Sasuke, and peered at the trial of the light; only to gasp as she realised it was from a crack created by someone who was slowly opening the door. "Sasuke!" she hissed, "G-Get off! Someone's at the door!"

"Mmph?" Sasuke replied as he continued sucking on the skin around her collarbone.

"Get Off!" she cried as she tried to push him off of her. But it was already too late- she could clearly see a figure at the door. She flushed as she coughed and snapped up, sending Sasuke toppling down next to her onto the mattress, "W-Who's there?" She asked, trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice.

Hinata had thought that hearts only broke once, and then numbness took over and swallowed up any other pain or feeling one could possibly possess. However, she realised, as she saw Sasuke- _her_ Sasuke -attacking and sucking at the nape of Sakura's neck with his body wedged between her two legs, that already broken hearts could indeed break again. She instantly closed her eyes, not wanting to see, hear, _accept_ that Sasuke had already replaced her in his heart; but the image of the two replayed in her mind and she snapped her eyes open, tears already welling up in her ducts as she slightly staggered backwards. She heard Sakura's voice calling out something, but she didn't focus on it; the only thing running through her mind was that Sasuke _didn't love_ _her…_He wasn't hers anymore; he had already moved on. Forgotten her. Replaced her. With Sakura. A strangled sob escaped from her and she covered her mouth with her palm. _Did he even love me to begin with?_ She wondered, _was that all an act? Some kind of sick game or ploy to show me that I'm always going to be alone?_

"Hinata?" She heard Sakura's voice say and she jumped as she realised Sakura was standing in front of her and staring at her. She tried to calm herself down so she could talk without it just being a string of sobs; but it didn't work, so she just stood there in front of Sakura crying like an idiot.

"Did you see me and Sasuke?"

Hinata nodded as she wiped some of her tears away, feeling guilty that she would be burdening Sakura. However, instead of apologising to her and comforting her as Hinata had thought she would do, Sakura just stood there and her lips curved into a smirk. "_Oh_. Well yeah…he's mine now Hinata," she said, her smirk increasing, "But anyways, why were you at my room?"

Hinata blinked, still not over the shock of Sakura's previous remark. _I don't understand…she was so nice before; what the hell just happened?_

"Hinata?" Hinata's eyes widened as another lump formed in her throat. _That_ _voice_…Another sob escaped from her mouth as she quickly spun around, and ran down the hallway; ignoring Sasuke's calls. She continued to run as she rounded a corner, freely crying now, and just let her feet guide her wherever they wanted to; her desire to go home and her belongings long forgotten. She just needed to breathe, to escape; or she swore she would suffocate with her own thoughts and pain.

Sasuke groaned and cursed as he saw Hinata turn the corner. He rubbed his eyes as he prepared to stalk after her but then felt a hand tightly grip his arm. Sakura reeled him around to face her and bore her eyes into his. "_Look_ Sasuke, Hinata doesn't want _anything_ to do with you! She even ran away! So Get over her! Now anyways, you're the one who came to me first tonight, right? So how about we finish what we started?" She said, completing the last part of her sentence while wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. Sasuke rolled his eyes before he flung her arms off of him.

"You wish, Sakura," he replied before running down the hallway the same direction Hinata had. Sasuke had thought that a mindless fuck would make him feel better about himself- that it would remind him of his old ways and the fact that he wasn't just another reject. Yet, it did the opposite; it made him feel like shit and now he was worse than he had been just a while ago. He sighed, _And Hinata saw it all…_He was so angry at himself; furious that he had actually gone to Sakura's in the first place with every malicious intent to show himself and the world that Hinata Hyuuga was not worthy of him. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ He thought as he rounded the corner and tried to think where Hinata could have gone. Her pained expression and loud sobs were constantly replaying in his brain, and they just made him feel more hurt and angry at himself because she was crying because of _him_. He ground his teeth; how _dare_ he cause so much pain to his Hinata? The mere thought of it made him furious to no end as he walked aimlessly out of the building in hope of spotting Hinata somewhere. He groaned as the yard was dark and empty- no sign of anyone anywhere. _Where could she be?_ He asked himself and tried to think of places- but his hazy mind failed him and he sighed as he sat on the porch of the resort, coarsely running his hands through his hair. Suddenly, he jumped as his eyes widened, _I could swear I just heard a sob_, he thought as he made his way to the source of the noise.

* * *

Hinata continued crying into her hands as she hugged her knees to her chest; she had found a nice clearing between trees in the garden of the resort and had sought refuge there to clear her head. She froze as she heard a sudden rustle between the leaves, and looked up only to see the familiar figure of Sasuke Uchiha. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as a frown found its way on her forehead and a glare in her eyes. What was he doing here? Couldn't he just leave her alone? Hadn't he broken her heart enough times already? Tentatively he took a step towards her and crouched down to see her face-to-face, and then he raised a shaking hand and placed it on her shoulder. Hinata flinched at the touch- not because she didn't like it but because it felt _too_ nice and caused the skin there to burn and her stomach to flutter pleasantly. She quickly slapped his hand away and moved away from him. "D-Don't touch m-me," she managed to say as she tried to decipher just _how_ a slight touch by him could cause such a reaction even in her current state.

She saw hurt and slight confusion flash through Sasuke's eyes and her own chest filled with guilt; but she ignored it as she stared at him, waiting for him to reply.

He sighed before running his hands through his hair. "L-Look Hinata," He started as he gazed up at her "I…About S-Sakura…I'm…It didn't mean anything…I…I'm sorry"

Her eyes narrowed as she studied his messy look and smelt the alcohol wafting off of him. So he thought that he could just play with her heart like this and then simply say sorry and it would all be good? What gave him the _right_ to do treat her like this?

"Well sorry doesn't cut it, _Sasuke_!" She cried, finally channelling her anger out, "What was I, some kind of _toy_? Was that it? Or was it just a game? You know, to see how much you could fool the loser girl into thinking you were in love with her to then go and break her heart? Make her fall in love with you and then trample all over her? WAS THAT IT?"

Sasuke just sat there, stunned at her words. She waited for him to reply, to deny it all but he didn't budge.

She sighed, fresh tears falling down her face, "Huh, so you really _were_ just playing then. Wow, you're more of a douchebag than I first thought"

"S-Say that again," Sasuke finally managed, his eyes still as wide as they were before, "What…you…but you said you didn't…now you're…Hinata, I…you…fell in _love_?"

_Oh_, Hinata gasped as she realised what she had done. _Idiot! You just couldn't have chosen your words better!_, she swallowed to try and regain some composure, "I-….I just said it a-as a figure of speech Sasuke," she explained as she looked at the grass.

Sasuke, however, just snorted. How could he _not_ have realised? God he'd been thick headed! _Blame it on that vodka_, he thought as he smirked and looked up at Hinata. "Right, because _clearly_ you running off and crying like this after seeing me sucking Sakura's face off does not show that you have feelings for me," he snorted again, "And then you need this whole explanation for it too don't you Hinata?" he continued as his eyes bored into hers, "But then _you_ explain something to _me_…Why the _fuck_ did you lie to me and reject me and break _my_ heart just a while ago? What, was it some kind of _game_?"

Hinata's bottom lip trembled as she eyed Sasuke, a knot that she hadn't even realised existed in her chest suddenly fell loose. _He finally knows…_She pressed her lips together and pushed back a lump in her throat. "L-Look Sasuke, I…I g-guess I can't d-deny it now c-can I?" she laughed humourlessly, "W-Well then I'll j-just explain…B-Because you d-deserve an explanation." She sighed. "I-It's a long story b-but I knew a-about your engagement with S-Sakura even before y-you did; Sakura t-told me. A-And she asked m-me to promise her t-that I wouldn't i-interfere and c-come between you g-guys, a-and I agreed. S-So I _had_ t-to l-lie to you t-to keep that p-promise" she took a deep breath, "A-And also, I…I w-wasn't sure of m-myself Sasuke…I m-mean…marriage? T-that's really b-big…and I g-guess I was i-insecure a-about my f-feelings and h-how deep they w-were so I chickened o-out" She sighed, feeling relieved for the first time that night, before looking up into Sasuke's eyes "A-And yeah, that's a-all"

Sasuke stared at her for what felt like forever before he inched towards her, and Hinata felt her breath being caught up in her throat, until finally he was a nails length away from her- and she could feel the heat he was emanating.

"Are you still insecure?" he whispered, and Hinata flinched a little at the strong hit of alcohol on her nose but then looked right into his eyes.

"No" she replied; and that was the surest thing she had said the whole night.

A smile ghosted onto Sasuke's lips as he took a finger and ran it down Hinata's cheek. Hinata breathed shakily as she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, warmth and a certain desire running through her every vein. "W-What about S-Sakura?" she managed to say as Sasuke started caressing the side of her face.

"What about her?" He asked while cupping her chin, "She doesn't deserve your trust or loyalty Hinata. She doesn't give a fuck about you. And as for me making out with her," He smirked, although he knew Hinata couldn't see it, "Well you broke my heart, then I broke yours…so I guess we're even now" he whispered against her lips.

Hinata didn't retort against that; what she had seen of Sakura just moments ago had proved to her that perhaps Sasuke was right and she really _didn't_ care for Hinata. And as for the other part; well…if Sasuke was going to forgive her for lying and hurting him, then she would do the same. Her heart fluttered as she realised what he was going to do next and she shyly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck- only to have them violently flung off as she felt Sasuke jerk away from her. Her eyes shot open and she saw him emptying his dinner onto the grass. She wrinkled her nose and shuffled away from him. _I'll never understand why people drink,_ Hinata thought as she eyed him with disgust; but that quickly melted away when she saw him look up at her with meek, apologetic eyes; she gave a watery chuckle before grabbing his wrist. "Come on," she said as she stood up and tugged him up with her, "Lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

Hinata sighed as she stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Sasuke to come out. They had made their way there so that he could wash up and take a shower to try and sober up. She couldn't stop the shy smile from creeping over her face as she thought about Sasuke. Sasuke who she loved, Sasuke who loved her…Sasuke who was _hers_. She blushed and hoped that she wasn't going to turn into one of those corny hormonal teenagers, although she was pretty sure she already had. But, she couldn't help it; she was with Sasuke! _Actually_ together with him! And to think that just about an hour ago she was all set on leaving him! Hinata grinned widely and an anticipation to see him again built up in her. _I'm so pathetic, _she thought, _it hasn't even been ten minutes and I already miss his presence_. She turned around as she heard the door creaking open and saw Sasuke step out, all clean and fresh.

He walked towards her and she couldn't stop the blush from attacking her cheeks as she looked into his eyes and gave a coy smile. Sasuke smirked, noticing her blush, and snaked an arm around her waist. He pulled her against him before finally crashing his lips onto hers. Hinata's eyes fluttered shut while she allowed Sasuke to tilt her head so that he could deepen the kiss, her fingers tangling up in his hair. She gasped as his tongue entered her mouth through her slightly parted lips and explored her moist cavern, before massaging onto her own tongue and causing her to moan. His arms wrapped tighter around her and crushed her against him and she was glad for it- because she was sure she couldn't support herself as all the stability in her legs disappeared. His teeth grazed her bottom lip, eliciting another moan from her and causing a deep blush to overtake her cheeks in embarrassment of making such sounds. But that was all forgotten when Sasuke's hands crept under her blouse and roamed her skin, while his lips were still engaged with hers, Hinata felt excitement and an electricity akin to desire overcome her and she shivered at his touches, letting out another moan. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and continued exploring her skin, enjoying the way it was making her react. Finally, they both decided that they needed to breathe again and broke the kiss, both panting as hard as the other. Hinata wouldn't dare look at Sasuke, the blush forever on her cheeks as she caught her breath while smiling sheepishly at the ground, but as she heard footsteps approaching the smile disappeared and she tried to make herself appear less dishevelled before looking up to see who it was. _Oh shit…_She thought as she saw that it was Itachi, _I completely forgot about my going-home plan! _Biting her lips, she shot him an apologetic look. He silently looked from her to Sasuke and back before rolling his eyes.

"I take it you're not going home then," he said to her before walking back the way he came "And don't think I'm not angry," he added, causing fear to envelop Hinata.

"You were going to go home?" Sasuke asked her, surprised.

"Yeah…well I didn't really want to stay after breaking your heart unwillingly" Hinata replied, yawning widely.

Sasuke sighed before placing an arm around her shoulders, "C'mon, let's go to bed"

Hinata widened her eyes at this remark, and the fact that she was being led by Sasuke to _his_ bedroom. "A-Are…Am I s-sleeping i-in your b-bedroom?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, "Oh yeah," he halted his steps and Hinata felt relieved, "Kiba and Naruto are going to be there, right? We should probably go to yours instead; We'll have privacy that way."

"W-Why d-do we n-need privacy? Uh..I-…I'm g-good sleeping a-alone too a-actually, Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked silently, "Nah, we should sleep together"

Hinata remembered Neji's previous words to her and she bit her lip in fear. "N-No r-really, I t-think-"

"C'mon," Sasuke said as he opened the door of her room and pushed her in, before closing the door behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her neck, "Time to sleep."

* * *

Hinata unconsciously frowned as a bright beam of light decided to land right on her eyelids and finally forced her eyes open as it persisted to stay there. She gave a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly. For a slight moment, confusion overcame her and she tried to figure were she was before she felt an arm around her waist and a body pressed flush against hers. She broke into a sheepish smile as she remembered roaming hands, soft kisses, inquisitive tongues and a whole lot of making out. Gently, she turned on her side so she could face Sasuke and stared at his sleeping form. He definitely looked peaceful when sleeping, she decided as she traced his features with her eyes, _and absolutely gorgeous_ she added, blushing profusely at her own remark. She frowned lightly as she saw him stir a little, before his eyes gradually opened.

"Did I wake you?"

Sasuke yawned before answering, "Nah, the light did" He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He pulled the duvet over himself again before closing his eyes and sighing. Hinata moved closer towards him. "Sasuke?"

"mm?"

"Your mum engaged you to Sakura yeah?"

"mm"

"Then how are you going to get out of it?" She waited for him to reply but he seemed to be asleep. She groaned before shaking him, "Sasuke! How are you going to get out of it?"

He gave a groan of his own before reluctantly opening his eyes and looking at her, "Wha?..I dunno I'll think of something" He closed his eyes again and buried himself deeper into the mattress, "Now lemme sleep"

Hinata sighed before smiling at him affectionately. She opened his arms and snuggled into them, hugging him like a teddy bear, hear head on his shoulder.

_I finally found him, mum…my Prince Charming._

-(hand-made pagebreak because stupid FF is NOT making one! or at least showing it in document manager! grr)

I FINISHED THIS STORY! FUCK YEAH!

*does victory dance*

I WAS GOING TO GIVE UP A FEW MONTHS AGO AND THEN SUDDENLY I HAD THE DESIRE TO WITH THE NEW YEAR AND ALL AND YAYS I DID IT! WOOT!

Ah I am so happy! :D. felt guilty and unsatisfied when I had left it incomplete :/. But woot! ITS DONE :D. to think that I started this when I was moving to a new high school and now it's my last year of school ever :O (which is kinda the reason I was scared to read past chapters and bask in embarrassment T_T)

But anyways, I just want to thank ALL my readers and reviewers and subscribers and everything! I finished it because of you guys! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D. seriously every time I saw hits to the story or I got one of those emails about a new review/subscriber/favourite I would stare and grin at the screen like an idiot :P

So yeah woot finished! AND THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! MUCH LOVE! 3

Belated happy new year too!

Love, Ash :D


End file.
